


Ego versus Eros

by CottonSiu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crimes & Criminals, Independent/Dependent Variables, M/M, Marking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pendentverse, Professor Sherlock, Student John Watson, Tattoos, Unilock, Work In Progress, crímenes y criminales, professor holmes, tatuajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSiu/pseuds/CottonSiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson había escuchado advertencia tras advertencia acerca de tomar una de las clases del Profesor Holmes. Sabía que tenía que estar alejado de esas al menos por el bienestar de su promedio. No obstante, cuando leyó la descripción del módulo “Investigación Criminal Formal y Técnicas Forenses,” no pudo más que matricularse en el curso y meramente esperar contra toda esperanza no tener que arrepentirse de su decisión.</p><p>Aunque, muy sorprendentemente, el Profesor Holmes tomó un interés inmediato en él, si eso es malo o bueno aún está por verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ego versus Eros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993204) by [Lunavere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/pseuds/Lunavere). 



John Watson había escuchado advertencias desde que empezó su primer año en la Universidad. El Profesor Holmes era uno de los profesores más rigurosos, y obtener una nota aprobatoria de él era una bendición del cielo. La mayoría explicaba que simplemente esperaba demasiado de muchos de sus estudiantes, y no tenía problemas con humillar a cualquiera de manera pública. De cualquier forma, el Profesor Holmes enseñaba anatomía, química, biología y psicología. Para muchos de los estudiantes de medicina, era prácticamente imposible evitar tener una clase impartida por el Profesor Holmes a menos que empezaran a planear su curriculum desde el primer año.

Después de haberlo logrado por año y medio, John se encontró en un callejón sin salida. El Profesor Holmes estaba enseñando un curso temático llamado “Investigación Criminal Formal y Técnicas Forenses.” Se centraba en usar el sentido común y el conocimiento médico para resolver crímenes en la escena del crimen. De hecho, incluso afirmaba que todo crimen podía ser resuelto en la escena del crimen si alguien sabía justo lo que tenía que buscar. A pesar de saber que podía llegar a odiar esta clase, John no pudo evitar inscribirse. Era demasiado interesante como para dejarlo pasar.

Ahora, estaba sentado al frente de la clase, esperando a que el Profesor Holmes entrara. El auditorio estaba medio lleno, lo cual significaba una buena audiencia de 40 a 50 estudiantes, y todos zumbaban con entusiasmo. Sacando su cuaderno, John se acomodó en su silla. Se sentó al frente del salón, sabiendo que eso lo mantendría sin distraerse demasiado. Rápidamente, anotó la fecha en la parte superior de su página y esperó.

El tiempo hacía tic tac lentamente, y John podía escuchar que personas empezaban a ponerse inquietas. Las sillas chirriaban, papeles se mezclaban alrededor, se emitían suspiros impacientes, y los golpecitos de las plumas remplazaban a los murmullos de emoción. Diez minutos después de que debía haber empezado la clase, la puerta lateral se abrió de golpe, golpeando contra la pared y el Profesor Holmes se aproximó dentro. Era justo como todos lo habían descrito: alto, delgado, llamativo, con cabello oscuro, revoltoso, y ojos fríos de color plateado. Quitándose el abrigo, cuidadosamente lo acomodó sobre su silla antes de encender el proyector.

“Bienvenidos a este módulo. Si no están seguros de que se tratará esta clase, por favor remítanse al título de este curso y después salgan de mi salón inmediatamente porque son muy poco inteligentes para pasar,” declaró el Profesor Holmes. Abrió un archivo de PowerPoint e inmediatamente cambió a la primer diapositiva. Esperando un momento, echó un vistazo alrededor del salón. “Nadie se ha ido aún. Sin duda es un inicio prometedor.” Con eso, dio click a la siguiente pantalla, que mostraba la definición del curso dada en el catálogo del módulo. “Esto también es información que ustedes deberían saber previamente. Si sólo se unieron a este curso ciegamente porque necesitaban otro crédito, yo les sugeriría que rápidamente se remuevan y mejor se inscriban en un curso diferente.”

John no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás para ver si alguien se iría. Aun así, no escuchó nada, y eso era suficiente para él. Su pluma permanecía lista para escribir en cualquier momento.

Cambiando a la siguiente diapositiva, el Profesor Holmes continuó, “yo les enseñaré las técnicas que se requieren para entender una escena del crimen en todos sus aspectos. También pondré aprueba esas técnicas. Toda su tarea es opcional. No las recopilaré ni las calificaré, pues no tengo tiempo para algo tan frívolo. Si tienen alguna pregunta acerca de ello, mis horas de oficina pueden localizarse en linea. Si continúan teniendo problemas para mantenerse al corriente, les sugiero que abandonen mi curso.”

Impactado, John empezó a preocuparse sobre que tal vez el interés no sería suficiente para ayudarlo a terminar esta clase. Prontamente anotó para sí mismo un pequeño recordatorio para verificar la fecha límite de ajustes de horario y otros módulos abiertos que podría ser capaz de tomar.

“Ahora, he resuelto incontables casos con estas técnicas. También he probado -fructíferamente, déjenme asegurarles- enseñar estas técnicas previamente a los detectives del Nuevo Scotland Yard (NSY) y a sus compañeros.” Cambió a una nueva diapositiva, ésta sobre como se repartiría la calificación. “Habrá tres exámenes este semestre. Sus últimos exámenes pesarán más que el primero. Por lo que les aconsejo que hagan sus tareas.” Después giró para mirarlos a todos. “Todos los casos que verán tanto en su tarea como en este salón son aquellos que he resuelto en representación de NSY, asegurando así que la solución del crimen está dentro de las fotos y los archivos de evidencia que recibirán. Sin embargo, el aspecto clave que pueden sacar de esto, es que necesitan _observar_ y no meramente _ver_.” John anotó esto también sintiendo la necesidad de escribir algo a estas alturas.

 

De repente, un tipo levantó la voz, “¿Cómo se supone que sabremos que usted no nos está diciendo un montón de disparates?”

John casi se ahoga de la risa cuando escuchó eso. ¿Quién se atrevería a hablarle a un profesor de esa manera, mucho menos a uno tan infame como el Profesor Holmes?

“Quieres evidencia,” notó el Profesor Holmes antes de sonreír con suficiencia. “Muy bien.” Caminando alrededor de su escritorio, se apoyó por encima de éste.. “Su gobierno los ha - muy sagazmente, debo admitir- convencido de que hay dos tipos de persona en este mundo: Independientes y Dependientes; y de que con un simple examen, ellos pueden decirles que tipo de persona son ustedes.”

John se movió incómodamente mientras escuchaba esto. Aún recordaba haber tomado el Examen Independiente-Dependiente, como lo hacía todo el mundo. John había estado tan emocionado como todos los demás cuando por fin cumplió trece años. No podía esperar a ser declarado como un Independiente y enorgullecer a su familia. Después de todo, los Independientes tenían todo el poder y el respeto en el mundo, y John sentía que definitivamente estaba en ese rango. No había tenido duda respecto a eso.

“Aunque, a partir de ahí, hacemos el resto del trabajo para el gobierno. Los Independientes se vuelven más seguros, más resistentes, tienen mayores metas en la vida. Mientras, los Dependientes se vuelven más introvertidos y fraternales, menos probables en expresar su opinión aún si están en lo correcto, y más necesitados en términos de afecto. ¿Porqué pasa esto? La respuesta más simple es que esto es lo que se espera de ellos. Como un Independiente, no puedes permitirte el ser débil. Debes ser ambicioso para que puedas obtener el afecto de un Dependiente. Al mismo tiempo, los Dependientes deben de ser callados y sensibles para atraer a un Independiente porque están bajo la impresión de que un Independiente no puede manejar las críticas o estar equivocado.” Sus ojos parpadearon a través de las caras de los estudiantes, y se quedaron en John por un largo momento. Parecía aun más largo que con los demás. “La mayoría de ustedes han sido convertidos en ovejas, obedeciendo ciegamente lo que el gobierno y los medios de comunicación les dicen. Que deben de ser de una cierta manera o de otra o de lo contrario no son realmente un Independiente o Dependiente, o lo que sean.” Movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. “Ya no _piensan_ más. No que muchas personas pensaran, para empezar.”

“¿Cuál es su punto?” preguntó el mismo tipo.

Volteando los ojos, el Profesor Holmes respondió, “Sé que tú ya tienes a un Dependiente porque eras testarudo desde chico y disfrutabas tener sexo con ella en exceso. Sé que ahora te estás arrepintiendo de esa decisión porque ella no es lo que quieres en la vida. Muy empalagosa. Muy necesitada. Y el sexo ya no es lo que solía ser porque ya no tiene que impresionarte.”

El salón se quedó en silencio, y John se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. El tipo tenía la cara totalmente roja, y recogió rápidamente su carpeta y su mochila antes de salir furioso del salón. John miró de vuelta al Profesor Holmes en admiración. ¿Como rayos había sabido todo eso?

“¿Alguien más que comparta los mismos sentimientos?”

John esquivó su mirada y escribió una nota de no insultar o de otra manera enfurecer al profesor. Nadie más dijo una palabra.

“Bien. Ahora, tomen nota de que si alguno de ustedes es delicado acerca de ver sangre, huesos rotos, cadáveres, y cualquier cosa que puedan imaginar incluido en resolver crímenes en la escena del crimen, les recomiendo que le eviten la molestia a sus estómagos y abandonen mi curso. No me ajustaré a sus necesidades. Tal vez lo consideren insensible, pero déjenme asegurarles que los criminales no están interesados sobre lo que pudiera detonarlos. Acomodarme a sus peticiones no los preparará para el futuro. Así que desháganse de esos sentimientos insignificantes ahora ó - como dije previamente- abandonen mi clase.”

Aunque John podía sentir la tensión en el aire, no podía más que apreciar la fina honestidad del Profesor Holmes. Era un poco agitadora, sí, pero también era refrescantemente nueva. Sonriendo para sí mismo, John dejó caer unas pocas notas más.

“Aquí está su programa,” declaró el Profesor Holmes antes de dividir el montón de hojas a la mitad y pasando una parte a John y a otro chico sentado sólo unos asientos a su derecha. “No soy su niñera. Todo lo que necesitan saber acerca de este curso está ahí. Si no prestan atención a una fecha de examen hasta el día anterior, es su problema, no el mío. No les daré tiempo adicional para trabajar en nada. Es tiempo de que todos ustedes aprendan que cada acción tiene una reacción, y esas reacciones tienen consecuencias.”  
Inmediatamente, John sacó un marca textos y empezó a resaltar las fechas importantes. No dejaría que nada se le pasara.

“Estudiaremos los casos de Independientes y Dependientes por separado para que los menos observadores entre ustedes puedan notar las diferentes tendencias entre estos crímenes,” continuó el Profesor Holmes. “Ahora, a menos que alguno de ustedes tenga preguntas, es tiempo de que desaparezcan de mi vista.” Nadie levantó la mano. Después de un par de minutos, los estudiantes empezaron a guardar sus cosas. Justo cuando John estaba a punto de levantarse y salir, vio una sombra sobre él. Levantando la mirada, encontró al Profesor Holmes asechando por encima de él. “Es ilegal mantener oculto tu estatus, sabes.”

John se sobresaltó, su corazón hundiéndose y su ritmo cardiaco acelerándose con adrenalina. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Inmediatamente, John tocó la parte trasera de su hombro derecho sólo para encontrar que había ropa ahí. Definitivamente se había puesto una camisa de Independiente ese día. Su tatuaje estaba oculto… entonces, ¿cómo? “No sé de que está hablando.”

“Que justo acabes de tocar tu tatuaje prueba que estoy en lo correcto,” el Profesor Holmes aclaró con una sonrisa engreída. Después cruzó los brazos y examinó a John. “Piensas que calificaron mal tu prueba. ¿Cuántas veces retomaste el examen I.D. antes de que simplemente aceptaras que saliste como un Dependiente?”

John refunfuñó pero no dijo nada en respuesta.

Inclinando la cabeza, el Profesor Holmes tarareó suavemente a sí mismo. “Asumo que fueron cinco.”

John enrojeció con ira y humillación. “Seis,” ofreció firmemente, al menos queriendo probar que el Profesor Holmes se había equivocado en ese punto.

“Y aún así eres incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que eres un Dependiente cuando claramente lo eres.”

Apretando la quijada, John replicó. “¡No soy _nada_ parecido a un Dependiente!”

El Profesor Holmes parecía profundamente entretenido por esta declaración. “¿Nada? Debo decir que nunca antes había visto a alguien en tal negación.” Con esto, agarró la mochila de John y la puso sobre la mesa. Procedió entonces a abrirla y sacar el sobre, que contenía el programa, y el cuaderno. “Estuviste notablemente ansioso por escribir cosas hoy. Nadie más lo hizo. Y veo que has remarcado la información que dije que tomaras en cuenta. Un ímpetu extraordinario por complacer es una característica de un Dependiente.” 

“He visto Independientes que también están ansiosos por complacer,” John señaló atrevidamente.

“Sí, bueno, dije _una_ característica de un Dependiente. No obstante, siento la necesidad de señalar que fuiste la única persona que tomó notas. Una clase de otra manera llena de Independientes.”

John agitó su cabeza negándolo y recuperó de un jalón su sobre. “¿Entonces, usted va a reportarme?” preguntó. Un Dependiente ocultando su estatus estaba muy lejos de ser el peor crimen del mundo, pero John seguía prefiriendo no tener ninguna mancha en su registro.

“No, ese no es mi plan actual,” respondió honestamente el Profesor Holmes antes de devolverle el cuaderno a John. “Pero lo haré si abandonas mi clase. Y espero que uses ropa apropiada el día Miércoles.”

Impactado, John repuso, “¡Nadie me respetará si se enteran!”

Era la verdad más dolorosa de su vida. Siempre que John hiciera el papel de un Independiente, era respetado y sus opiniones importaban. En el momento en que los demás se enteraran de la verdad, su palabra tendría poco significado. Lo empezarían a ver como menos capacitado, lo que era más que frustrante en situaciones de grupo.

“¿Y porqué, debo preguntar, alguno de ellos importa?”

John balbuceó, estupefacto por la pregunta. “Ellos _importan_ porque son mis compañeros. Importan porque tengo que trabajar con ellos. Importan porque tienen todo el poder en el mundo, así que la única cosa que puedo hacer es-”

“Cambiarlo,” interrumpió el Profesor Holmes. “Las personas han estado luchando contra la opresión por siglos. Solía basarse en la raza o género o estatus económico, pero ahora se basa en un pequeño tatuaje. Y mientras mantengas el tuyo oculto - y permanezcas avergonzado de quien eres- nunca vas a cambiar la percepción de alguien acerca de los Dependientes. Tienes que restregarles en la cara que eres tan bueno como ellos si no es que mejor.”

“Claro, es fácil para usted decirlo. Es un Independiente. ¿Qué sabe acerca de todo esto?” John repuso amargamente.

El Profesor Holmes sonrió, pero John alcanzó a ver un destello de dolor. Su sonrisa estaba más apretada -no tan engreída- y no había arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Sólo sonreía con su boca. Asombrado, John empezó a sentirse culpable cuando se dio cuenta de que había tocado un tema sensible. 

 

“De hecho, más de lo que piensas,” respondió Sherlock finalmente antes de voltear sobre sus talones. Caminando de regreso a su escritorio, tomó su abrigo y siguió caminando. “Déjame recordarte que espero verte en un atuendo adecuado para la siguiente clase. Adiós, John Watson.”

John no dijo nada como respuesta, en lugar de eso, puso su mochila al hombro. Luchando contra la urgencia de golpear algo, no hizo más que salir a trancos del auditorio.

Hasta ahí llegaba lo de quedarse oculto.


	2. Chapter 2

John odiaba la “moda” de Dependientes. Las playeras eran creadas sólo para jalar atención al tatuaje cuadrado de la espalda del Dependiente, en el hombro derecho. Después de todo, era la esencia del valor de un Dependiente. Cuando un Independiente decidía reclamar a un Dependiente, hacen una cita. Y el tatuaje del Dependiente es llenado con la cresta de la familia del Independiente y sus iniciales. Así pues, vacío significaba que el Dependiente no había sido reclamado. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los Independientes consideraban que esto significaba que podrían ser reclamados por quien fuera, literalmente. Esta atención no requerida era la causa de que John ocultara su marca en primer lugar.

Aún así, la incomodidad de tener su marca al descubierto no era nada comparada con las miradas que sentía en su espalda. Ver a un Dependiente que no ha sido reclamado a estas alturas de la vida era notablemente inusual. Casi todos los dependientes eran reclamados en la preparatoria o a inicios de la universidad. John lo veía como un disparate de juventud. ¿Cómo iba a estar seguro, a los dieciséis o aún a los diecisiete, que querría estar con una persona específica por el resto de su vida? 

Al principio de la clase, el Profesor Holmes caminó hacia el asiento de John. Giró un dedo, y John se levanto y dio una vuelta a regañadientes. “Como pensaba. Sigues sin ser reclamado.”

“Por elección,” señaló John.

El Profesor Holmes sonrió arrogantemente. “Sí, no tengo duda de ello.” Con esto, giró en sus talones y regresó al frente del salón. “Antes de que empecemos a investigar casos, tenemos que entender ciertos aspectos de nuestra cultura. A muchos de ustedes no les gustará lo que estoy por decirles, así que quiero dejar algo en claro antes de continuar. _No me importa._ ” Rápidamente abrió una presentación en PowerPoint. “Verán, hay una diferencia muy marcada entre lo que voy a decir y lo que ustedes dirán. Yo hablaré de hechos y estadísticas. Mientras ustedes hablarán de opiniones y prejuicios. Así que, será mejor para todos ustedes si se quedan callados hasta que yo los invite a contestar.”

Tratando de ignorar los cuchicheos que ocurrían detrás de él, John sacó su cuaderno y levantó su pluma. Se preguntaba que información les darían hoy y esperaba que no fuera totalmente dirigida hacia los Independientes. Si tendría que sentarse durante otra clase a escuchar como los Independientes no son menos que la segunda venida del Señor, asesinaría a alguien. 

De repente, alguien apareció justo a su lado, y John se quedó rígido. “¿Qué, ya tan rápido?” murmuró hacia sí mismo antes de levantar la mirada. 

“Hola,” dijo el estudiante, sonriendo hacia John. “¿Cómo estás hoy?”

“Bien,” respondió John secamente. 

El estudiante espero un poco, obviamente esperando a que John regresara la pregunta. “Así que no estás reclamado. Es respetable. Esperas a que llegue la persona correcta.”

“Sí, y tú no lo eres.” cortó John mirándolo con furia.

Se le quedó viendo a John en completo espasmo. “Serías afortunado de tenerme como tu Independiente,” le contestó. “A este paso, ¡Te vas a morir soltero! Despreciable pedazo de inmundicia.” Con eso, se fue en un estallido a su lugar.

“No le hagas caso,” murmuró una chica suavemente antes de sonreírle a John. Se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando ver su escote. “Como sea, reconozco a un heterosexual cuando lo veo. Estás buscando una mujer Independiente, ¿No es cierto?” Con eso, le ofreció su mano. “Mi apellido es uno de los más viejos…”

John la interrumpió, “Estoy halagado por tu interés, pero sólo estoy aquí por mis estudios, no para encontrar a un Independiente.”

Claramente sacada de onda, la chica contestó. “De cualquier forma no eres tan guapo. Me hubiera conformado con sólo salir contigo durante un rato. Eso es todo.”

“Está bien,” murmuró John, no creyéndole del todo. Muchos Independientes no sabían lidiar con los rechazos. Después de todo, la sociedad les enseñaba que eran lo mejor -que los Dependientes deberían estar más que felices de tener su nombre y estar con ellos.

El Profesor Holmes tomó un pedazo de gis y escribió “INDEPENDIENTE” y “DEPENDIENTE” en el pizarrón con letras desaliñadas. John se tragó un quejido. “De acuerdo. Quiero que me enumeren las características de un Independiente,” solicitó el Profesor Holmes.

“¡Fuertes!” ofreció uno.

“¡Quienes sostienen a la familia!” exclamó otro.

Otra persona gritó, “Racionales.”

“¡Sí y confiados!”

Lentamente, el pizarrón se empezó a llenar debajo de la palabra “INDEPENDIENTE.” Palabras como masculino, indispensable, protector, trabajador, inventivo, líder, ambicioso, resuelto, y pionero siguieron. El Profesor Holmes no dijo nada mientras seguía escribiendo. Una vez que ya no había más espacio, dio un paso para atrás.

“Ahora, quiero que todos me den las características de un Dependiente,” manifestó.

John se quedó rígido en su asiento, preparándose. Inmediatamente, el pizarrón se empezó a llenar : callado, tímido, sentimental, leal, indeciso, hogareño, reservado, cariñoso, necesitado, encimoso, seguidor, gentil, y optimista o idealista. John estaba positivamente echando humo para cuando terminó la lista, temblando de furia. _Esto_ era por lo que odiaba ser un Dependiente.

Una vez que el Profesor Holmes terminó de anotar las últimas palabras, dio un paso atrás. “¿Estás de acuerdo con esto John?” preguntó.

Parpadeando de sorpresa, John se enderezó en su lugar. “No, señor. Claro que no.”

“¿Porqué no?”

“Porque no describe quien yo soy.” respondió John.

El Profesor Holmes volteó y lo miró. “Sí, bueno, siempre hay un dato atípico.”

John presionó sus labios. “Bien. No describe propiamente a un montón de Dependientes que conozco.”

“Bien. Porque lo que tus compañeros me han dado es una lista de características que la sociedad les hace creer que describen a los Independientes y a los Dependientes. No obstante, la verdad es diferente.” Con eso, cambió la lámina del proyector. “Esto es sacado directamente del sitio en internet del gobierno. Ahora, las personas que resultan Independientes muestran tendencia a ser extrovertidas, protectoras, ambiciosas y resueltas. No obstante también suelen ser arrogantes, posesivas, sentimentales, orgullosas, testarudas, desidiosas y de mente cerrada.” 

“¡Esas son sandeces!” exclamó una chica.

El Profesor Holmes sonrió condescendientemente. “Y así probamos aun más su punto, ¿no? Ahora, ¿Porqué no seguimos con los Dependientes?” Con eso, sacó una nueva lista. John la leyó rápidamente y estaba sorprendido con ella. “Tienen tendencia a ser introvertidos, educadores, se acoplan, sumisos y románticos. Aunque, eso no supera sus otras características. Los Dependientes son los que son confiables, proactivos, trabajan bien en equipo, lógicos, considerados, de mente abierta, fieles.” Sonrió. “Claro, éstas son las doce cualidades más fuertes de cada lado. Otra cantidad numerosa de factores se toman en cuenta cuando toman el examen I. D. para darles un resultado preciso.” Cambiando la lámina, continuó. “Lo que me gustaría señalar es que ni la inteligencia ni la creatividad se toman en cuenta. Así que cuando observemos nuestros casos, no descarten una posibilidad sólo porque no parece razonable para un Dependiente ser tan inteligente o un Independiente ser tan creativo.”

“Entonces, ¿Qué _usaremos_ para descubrir al culpable?” presionó John.

El Profesor Holmes pasó a la siguiente diapositiva. “Sentido común, estadísticas y conocimiento médico.”

“¿Estadísticas?” otro estudiante preguntó, su voz temblando con risas. “¿Qué? ¿El 82% de los apuñalados son hechos por los Independientes o algo así?”

“Es mucho más interesante que eso,” repuso el Profesor Holmes. John no pudo evitar sonreír. Muchos profesores complacían a los Independientes, queriendo hacer que se sintieran especiales, y era agradable ver a alguien sin preferencias. “El 76% de los asesinatos son cometidos por Independientes. Del 24% que son cometidos por los Dependientes, la mitad de ellos son por relaciones abusivas. El 33% son cometidos por celos. Al menos el 17% son hechos o bien porque su Independiente los presionó a hacerlo o trabajaron con ellos en el crimen.”

De repente, un tipo levantó la voz, “Creo que sus cálculos están mal, profesor.”

El Profesor Holmes miró despectivamente al estudiante. “¿A qué te refieres?”

“Bueno, si sólo el 24% de los asesinatos es cometido por los Dependientes entonces el 50% es imposible porque es más del doble de los asesinatos que se cometen,” explicó.  
John trató de controlar su risa, temblando con ella. La simple estupidez de ese comentario lo había tomado desprevenido, y ver al profesor tan desconcertado e incrédulo no tenía precio.

“¡Fuera!” exclamó el Profesor Holmes.

El estudiante repuso. “Señor,”

“¡Sal de mi salón antes de que disminuyas el I.Q. de todos tus compañeros!” gruñó.

John no podía evitarlo. Miró atrás para ver quién en todo el planeta había podido llegar a la universidad sin el básico nivel de matemáticas. Después de un momento un tipo de cabello oscuro guardo sus cosas antes de tambalearse fuera del salón. John estalló en carcajadas tan pronto como se cerraron las puertas y todas las miradas sorprendidas cayeron sobre él. Honestamente, podían mirarlo todo lo que quisieran. Eso, como fuera, había sido una de las cosas más divertidas que John había experimentado, y sabía que -en años venideros- les contaría esa historia a sus amigos.

“Si el Sr. Watson pudiera controlar su entretenimiento, continuaremos con el curso.” Dijo el Profesor Holmes, aunque sus labios se levantaban en las orillas demostrando que él también estaba divertido.

Rápidamente, John se tragó sus carcajadas, cambiando a reírse entre dientes, mientras volvía a tomar notas.

“Ahora, es doblemente probable que los Dependientes sean víctimas de violencia en comparación con los Independientes, pero es más probable que sean asesinados los Independientes. Hagan con esta información lo que les parezca, pero ninguna de las estadísticas que les he dado significarán algo si no saben como utilizarlas.”

Con eso, el Profesor Holmes cambió de lámina. En ella, había una mujer toda vestida de rosa brillante y John hizo una mueca ante su gusto cromático. Un rosa tan brillante le debió haber atraído un montón de atención -aunque, tal vez eso era lo que ella quería. Junto a esa foto había una de su tatuaje vacío y una de sus uñas raspadas.

“¿Qué me pueden decir de ella?” preguntó el Profesor Holmes.

Inmediatamente, una chica levantó la mano. “Es una Dependiente,” dijo apresuradamente, antes de que el profesor le diera la palabra.

Los ojos de John se fijaron en la marca sobre su hombro, y parpadeó con sorpresa. Eso… no estaba bien. El tatuaje no estaba bien. “No, no lo es,” refutó inmediatamente.

“¿De que estás hablando?” repuso la chica. “¡Mírala! Además del hecho de que tiene la marca Dependiente, no es posible que un _Independiente_ usara ropas como _esas._ Míralas. ¡Son horrendas!”

Mofándose, John contestó, “Ese tatuaje no es real.”

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” preguntó el Profesor Holmes, sus ojos firmes.

John señaló la foto. “Los tatuajes de los Dependientes son hechos en hospitales por profesionales entrenados del gobierno. Esto es para asegurar su perfección. Todas las lineas tienen la misma longitud y ancho. Las de ella, sin embargo…” Indicó hacia la foto. “Lo suyo utiliza el contorno del hueco, pero la textura es endeble. Se mueve muy fácilmente, y quien sea que lo haya trazado en su espalda no pudo hacer las lineas parejas. Miren, la linea inferior está ligeramente en diagonal para corregir las diferencias de longitud de las laterales. No sólo eso, el tatuaje se hunde debajo de su ropa. Eso es porque algunas de las lineas son muy gruesas. Es una Independiente posando como Dependiente.”

“¿Pero porqué haría algo así?” repuso la chica. “¿Quién querría siquiera aparentar ser una Dependiente?”

John no tenía con qué contestarle. Demonios, ni siquiera él quería ser un Dependiente, así que ¿cómo podría entender a una Independiente que sí quería?

El Profesor Holmes interrumpió, “Porque hay ventajas en ser una hermosa Dependiente sin reclamar. En primera instancia, es mas fácil recibir información de un Independiente que no ha reclamado a nadie aún. Te darán información con mayor voluntad, pensando que es una forma de invitar a un Dependiente a una segunda cita -ó posiblemente algo más, dependiendo de quién sea el Independiente. En cualquier caso, le habría beneficiado, pues era una reportera que vino a Londres a pasar el fin de semana.”

“Espere, ¿cómo sabe que era una reportera?” preguntó John.

“El rosa,” contestó el Profesor Holmes. “Es un color horrendo, ¿no es cierto? Y usarlo de la cabeza a los pies complementándolo con esmalte de uñas -significa que iba hacia un evento, y quería obtener atención. Sus ropas habrían hecho que resaltara de los demás, lo que implica que sus preguntas tendrían una mayor posibilidad de ser respondidas.”

John pestañeó. Eso tenía totalmente sentido, pero no lo había notado antes. Rayos, ni siquiera había pensado que habría ventajas en ser un Dependiente, y voltearle la jugada a un Independiente no se le había ocurrido, pues lo único que el había querido era que los Independientes lo dejaran en paz.

Honestamente, se preguntaba que otras cosas el Profesor Holmes haría que notara.


	3. Chapter 3

“Gracias, pero no estoy interesado,” manifestó John antes de abrir la puerta al salón del Profesor Holmes y entrar. 

En cuestión de semanas, debió haber rechazado a cada Independiente soltero que había en la universidad. No importaba si tomaban clase con él o sólo pasaban por ahí -era campo abierto para todos ellos. Demonios, no se sorprendería si hubiera una apuesta para saber quien lo reclamaría primero. John había sabido desde que tenía trece que no se le daría simplemente a _cualquiera._ Alguien tendría que ganarse el derecho de reclamarlo.

Sentándose, sacó su cuaderno y escribió la fecha en la esquina superior derecha. Cinco minutos después de que la clase empezara, el Profesor Holmes entró y se quitó su abrigo antes de extenderlo detrás de su silla. “¿Cuántos de ustedes hicieron su tarea?” preguntó antes de girar hacia la clase. 

John parpadeó sorprendido y levantó la mano. Después de que el primer día les dijeran que al Profesor Holmes no le importaba si hacían la tarea o no, supuso que no se las pedirían. Aun así, había hecho cada porción de trabajo que se le había asignado, sabiendo que le ayudaría con el examen que estaba por venir. Levantó su mano, sonriendo orgullosamente. Pese a si mismo, miró hacia atrás y notó que la mayoría de los otros estudiantes también habían levantado sus manos.

“¡Perfecto! ¡Entréguenmelas!” declaró el Profesor Holmes.

Estupefacto, John se rehusó.

“¡Pero Profesor!” objetó un estudiante inmediatamente. “Profesor, dijo que no le interesaba nuestra tarea. Pensé que no las recogería.”

El Profesor Holmes sonrió condescendientemente. “¿Qué es lo que dice su programa para el día de hoy?” preguntó.

Inmediatamente, una chica contestó, “Dice que hoy tendremos nuestro primer examen.”

“Sucede, que su primer examen era para hacer en casa. Su tarea para ser exactos. Ahora, si pudieran entregarlo-”

“¡No habla en serio!” gritó un tipo.

“¿Te parezco el tipo de persona con disposición hacia las bromas?” Mascó el Profesor Holmes. “Les dije a todos ustedes que no los consentiría. Para aquellos que decidieron optar por no hacer mis encargos, ahora llegan a la realización de que sus acciones tienen consecuencias. Bienvenidos a la vida real.”

John se preocupó por su tarea. Había trabajado duro en ella, pero de haber sabido que sería para una calificación, le hubiera dado una segunda revisada antes de terminarla. De repente, su tarea fue arrancada de sus manos, y el Profesor Holmes la levantó para que toda la clase la viera.

“En mi escritorio. Ahora.” El Profesor Holmes tomó su trabajo y lo depositó en su escritorio para señalar dónde deberían colocar los suyos.

Varios estudiantes se levantaron lentamente de sus asientos y recorrieron el trecho hacia el frente del salón. Sólo la mitad de los que habían levantado la mano de verdad entregaron algo. John respiró profundamente y sacudió su cabeza, para despejar las dudas. Lo había hecho bien. Y si no había sido así, los dos exámenes siguientes tendrían mayor peso. Lo haría mejor entonces.

De repente, sonó un celular. John levantó la mirada con sorpresa, y el Profesor Holmes caminó hacia su abrigo y lo sacó de su bolsillo. Una sonrisa extendida en su cara. “Bien, entonces. La clase ha terminado.”

John estaba impactado, junto con el resto de la clase. El Profesor Holmes rápidamente levantó los papeles y los guardó en cajón bajo llave, y tomó su abrigo antes de salir del salón. Parpadeando, John eventualmente aceptó la idea de que no estaba bromeando. La clase había terminado por hoy. Empezó a guardar sus cosas.

Sin aviso, una sombra lo envolvió y John suspiró. “Estoy halagado, pero de verdad _no_ estoy interesado.”

“Todavía no te he preguntado nada,” respondió el Profesor Holmes.

De un sobresalto, John levantó la mirada para encontrar al profesor frente a él. “Pensé que tendría que estar en otro lugar.”

“Nunca dije eso.”

“Su marcha lo dijo,” repuso John. “Lo dejo claro fuera del salón. Así que, ¿Porqué está de regreso?”

El Profesor Holmes sonrió. “Ya veo que mis clases se están asentando.”

Agitando la cabeza negativamente, John terminó de empacar su mochila antes de levantarse. “Así que, ¿porqué regresó?” preguntó.

Con un gesto severo, el Profesor Holmes se mofó. “Vamos, eres más inteligente que eso. Dedúcelo.”

“Está bien. Bueno. Usted salió en un apuro, pero si hubiera olvidado algo, no se hubiera acercado a mí. Entonces… se me acercó por una razón. Usted… ¿quiere algo de mi?”

El Profesor Holmes sonrió arrogantemente. “Estás avanzando mucho más rápido que tus compañeros. Puedo verlo. El movimiento de tus ojos sobre una foto se está volviendo más rápido. Consistentemente tu mano es una de las primeras en levantarse cuando hago una pregunta, y tus respuestas contienen mucha más evidencia que las demás. Aún cuando te equivocas, puedo entender como llegaste a tus deducciones.” El Profesor Holmes tomó un gran respiro. “En realidad hay un pequeño brillo de esperanza de que aprenderás lo suficiente como para sacar algo de esto. Y la única manera de verificarlo es con aprendizaje que sea de ‘manos a la obra.’”

John se le quedó mirando. “U- usted ¿quiere que lo acompañe a una escena del crimen?” finalmente dedujo.

“Piénsalo como práctica adicional para tus exámenes.” Explicó el Profesor Holmes. “Ahora vamos.” Con eso, se dirigió a la puerta. 

“¡Ni siquiera he aceptado la oferta todavía!” repuso John.

El Profesor Holmes soltó una carcajada. “Ahora no trates de aparentar. Sé que te mueres por poner esas habilidades en uso más a fondo. Acompáñame.”

John cerró su mandíbula antes de gruñir. Joder. El Profesor Holmes estaba en lo cierto. Estaba totalmente desesperado por tener una oportunidad de usar lo que había aprendido en un acontecimiento de la vida real, y no lo dejaría pasar. Acomodando su mochila sobre su hombro, corrió para alcanzarlo.

“¿A dónde vamos?” 

“¿No es obvio?” preguntó el Profesor Holmes. “A una escena del crimen.”

John resistió el voltear los ojos y lo siguió fuera del edificio. “Sí, lo asumí. Pero me refería a ¿ _dónde_ es la escena del crimen.?” 

“En el Parque Hyde,” contestó el Profesor Holmes mientras paraba un taxi.

Abriendo la la puerta, miró hacia John. John inmediatamente se deslizó dentro antes de girar y encontrar que el Profesor Holmes estaba justo detrás de él. “Te has mantenido al tanto de las noticias, ¿cierto?”

Dudando, John respondió, “He estado… ¿tratando?”

“Pero seguro, has escuchado sobre los asesinatos de Dependientes que han estado ocurriendo.”

“Claro que lo he escuchado. Todo Dependiente lo ha hecho. ¿Cómo los están llamando? ¿El Destructor de Dependientes? O algo absolutamente ridículo como eso.”

“El Seductor de los Dependientes.” Corrigió el Profesor Holmes. “Creen que ha tomado otra vida.” 

John se quedó en silencio por un largo rato mientras asimilaba esa información. Otra vida perdida. “Lástima,” susurró, mirando hacia su regazo. “Con eso no van cua-”

“Cinco,” respondió el Profesor Holmes. “Fue un evento doble.”

Parpadeando, John sintió el brinco de su corazón mientras escuchaba la frase. “Quiere decir-”

“Sí. Como Jack el Destripador. Pensábamos que el patrón era parecido, pero esto lo confirma.” Le informó el Profesor Holmes.

John sintió que se le encogía el corazón. “Pero eso quiere decir que--”

“Habrá una víctima más.”

“De verdad debe dejar de interrumpirme.” Chascó John.

El Profesor Holmes se burló. “Estoy terminando tus oraciones,” corrigió.

“Es irritante. Tengo mi propia voz por una razón.”

Sonriendo, el Profesor Holmes zumbó en reconocimiento. “¿Entonces qué era lo que ibas a decir?”

“Bueno, si esa persona seguirá el calendario de Jack el Destripador, tenemos un mes completo antes del próximo asesinato,” señaló John. “Y como usted puede resolver crímenes desde la escena, esto será como un paseo en el parque, ¿no es cierto?” John no pudo evitar sonreír ante su propia broma, muy satisfecho con la velocidad de sus pensamientos.

El Profesor Holmes se quedo callado por un momento. “Pude ó no haber exagerado un poco en la explicación del curso.”

“Usted mintió.”

“Dije, exagerado,” señaló el Profesor Holmes. “Esas dos palabras no son sinónimos. Lo peor que hice fue darle un toque a mi set de habilidades…”

John presionó sus labios para evitar su sonrisa. El Profesor Holmes, atrapado. Era algo que la mayoría probablemente nunca llegaría a ver. “Mintió.” declaró. “Así que no puede resolver cada caso en la escena del crimen.”

“Por supuesto que puedo,” repuso el Profesor Holmes rápidamente. “Para el final del caso, podré tener información que no tenía en la escena del crimen, pero habré notado algo que lo implicaba.”

“Oh, cielos.” John gruñó, agitando la cabeza. “¡Usted es justo como cualquier otro Independiente! ¡Alardeando su camino por la vida porque la gente le creerá siempre que suene lo suficientemente confiado!”

De repente, el Profesor Holmes se inclinó hacia John. “No soy _nada_ parecido a los Independientes que tú conoces.” Siseó, sus ojos entrecerrados y quemándose con desprecio y decepción. “Soy mejor. Mis habilidades son todavía mucho más grandes que las tuyas, y lo dejaré claro.”

Con eso, el taxi se detuvo, y el Profesor Holmes abrió la puerta antes de salir. John se quedó quieto por un largo rato, todavía tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Había algo casi depredador en el Profesor Holmes. Algo salvaje… indomable. Algo notablemente Independiente. 

“¡Apresúrate!” llamó el Profesor Holmes, que ya estaba pasando por debajo de la cinta amarilla de la escena del crimen.

Brincando fuera del taxi, John lo siguió y se detuvo fuera de la cinta. “¿Profesor?” Llamó, queriendo asegurarse de que estaba bien que él también entrara.

“¡Apresúrate, John!” repitió el Profesor Holmes, mirando hacia atrás para ver si John lo seguía mientras continuaba avanzando.

“Lo siento. ¿Quién es él?” preguntó una mujer mientras John pasaba por debajo de la cinta.

Sin detenerse un segundo, el Profesor Holmes respondió, “ _Aún_ no has hecho nada ofensivo, Sally. No hay necesidad de disculparse. A menos, claro, que sea una disculpa previa a algo que estás apunto de decir. Aunque lo dudo mucho. Aún tendrías que mostrar el presagio para esa habilidad.” 

“¿Quién es _él_?” presionó de nuevo, apresurándose en interrumpirlo.

“Viene conmigo.” El Profesor Holmes se detuvo a menos de un metro del cadáver e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

De repente, otro hombre - un hombre mayor con el cabello grisáceo- salió de la nada. “¿Nombre?” preguntó.

“John Watson,” respondió John. Aunque el Profesor Holmes parecía más que capaz de mofarse del Nuevo Scotland Yard, John no se iba a arriesgar. 

“Oh, Santo Cielo. Es un Dependiente,” exclamó Sally, mirándolo.

John se erizó. “¿Y eso qué tiene?”

“Un Dependiente _sin reclamar._ John, tienes que correr en dirección contraria de Sherlock Holmes si estás pensando en dejar que te reclame.” Sally le informó. “Abandona su curso. Entreténte con un pasatiempo. Preferiblemente algo que te aleje de Londres de vez en cuando.”

“En primera, nadie ha dicho nada acerca de reclamar,” dijo John, ahora bastante irritado. “En segunda, no he llegado tan lejos en la vida sin ser reclamado porque soy presa fácil. Si quieres reclamarme, tendrás que trabajar muy duro por ello. Tercero, sólo porque usted es una Independiente no significa que su consejo o sabiduría es valioso de repente. Y finalmente, en nuestra universidad es ilegal para un profesor el reclamar a uno de sus estudiantes. El Profesor Holmes tendría que esperar hasta que apruebe su clase para siquiera empezar a pensar en reclamarme.”

De repente, el hombre que preguntó el nombre de John empezó a reírse. “Sally, creo que sobre estimaste a este joven.” Alargó su mano. “D.I. Greg Lestrade. Un placer conocer a un hombre del mismo pensamiento.”

 

Sorprendido, John estrechó su mano y asintió. “Un placer conocerlo, también.” Cuando Lestrade se dio la vuelta, John se quedó pasmado de encontrar un tatuaje rellenado en su espalda. Un Dependiente reclamado. John había asumido que el Inspector Lestrade era un Independiente como Sally ó el Profesor Holmes. “¿Usted es un Dependiente?”

“Justo como tú,” concedió Lestrade antes de voltear hacia el Profesor Holmes. “Ahora, Sherlock, ¿Qué tienes para mí?”

El Profesor Holmes se le quedo viendo al cuerpo. “¿Hubo una nota enviada a NSY (el Nuevo Scotland Yard)?”

“Ahora estamos revisando todo nuestro correo, pero no hemos encontrado nada prometedor aún,” contestó Lestrade.

El Profesor Holmes frunció el ceño. “Además, sin reclamar. ¿Aunque, porqué sin reclamar?”

“¿Tal vez lo rechazaron?” respondió Lestrade. “Luchando contra el ‘orden natural de las cosas,’ ¿Tal vez?”

El Profesor Holmes canturreó. “No es probable.” Entonces miró de regreso hacia John. “¿Qué es lo que observas?”

Dando un paso adelante, John bajó la mirada al cuerpo y recordó su entrenamiento para evitar sentirse enfermo ante la vista. Un cadáver real. Una persona que había estado viva y ahora estaba muerta. Mortificado e intrigado, se le quedó mirando. La espalda estaba mutilada, cada pedazo de piel cortada excepto por el tatuaje. Honestamente, casi parecía como si listones de color carmesí le salieran de la espalda. Probablemente podría amarrar varios nudos con los pedazos de piel- hacer un moño de ellos. Por largos momentos, John se quedó horrorizado ante su propia imaginación, después sacudió su cabeza antes de concentrarse en algo más. Primero le habían quitado la camisa a la mujer, obviamente, pero parecía que al asesino no le había importado quitarle el sostén, que ahora estaba machacado en pequeñas piezas revueltas entre las heridas. Pero no había sangre en sus pantalones. Debió haber estado ya acostada cuando le hicieron esto. Tampoco dando batalla. Probablemente muerta entonces.

“Esto paso anoche,” notó, viendo lo seca que estaba la sangre sobre la piel. Eso, y que obviamente se había enfriado con el ambiente fresco. “¿Nadie lo notó hasta ahora?”

“Recibimos una llamada justo mientras terminábamos con la otra escena,” contestó Lestrade.

John frunció el ceño y siguió mirando. “Quien quiera que sea, está obsesionado con el tatuaje vacío.”

“Obviamente,” se mofó Sally.

“¿Pero qué tal si no es por odio? ¿Qué tal si un Dependiente está haciendo esto? ¿Un Dependiente que decidió ser reclamado muy pronto y ahora desquita su ira contra los que no han sido reclamados?” preguntó John.

El Profesor Holmes sonrió mientras escuchaba la deducción. “Esa es una deducción muy razonable,” contestó, causando que el corazón de John creciera. Ese era un gran halago de parte del Profesor Holmes. “Pero la evidencia que tienes para sostenerla es la misma que podría ser usada para cualquier número de teorías.”

“¿Entonces, cuál es su teoría?” presionó John.

El Profesor Holmes examinó el cuerpo un poco más. “Creo que estás en el buen camino, pero por diferentes razones. Puede notarse el auto-desprecio, pero no del Dependiente. Usualmente los Dependientes no muestran tanta ira contra algo. La sociedad les enseña que sólo deben de aceptar a los de su clase y hacer lo mejor que puedan con ello. Creo que la motivación viene del Independiente pero el Dependiente es quién lo lleva acabo.”

“Aunque, no tiene más evidencia de la que tengo yo.” Señaló John.

El Profesor Holmes casi sonrió. “No. Pero tengo más experiencia. Créeme, John. Este es el esfuerzo de un equipo.”

“Bueno, eso lo reduce,” notó Sally sarcásticamente. “Ahora sólo tendremos que buscar una pareja Independiente-Dependiente.” 

Lestrade hizo una mueca. “Pero empieza a caer en su sitio, ¿no es cierto? Tiempo atrás también le era imposible a la policía formar un caso sólido sobre Jack el Destripador. Las descripciones eran muy vagas. Podía ser cualquiera. Aquí, de nuevo…”

Dando un paso atrás, John inconscientemente tocó su tatuaje vacío otra vez. No era común ver algo así - Dependientes tan grandes sin un Independiente. Se le hacia muy familiar. Esta persona pudo haber sido él fácilmente.

“No tienes motivos para alarmarte. Aún eres muy joven para ser un blanco,” le murmuró el Profesor Holmes. Después se alejó de John. “¿Algún testigo esta vez?”

Lestrade movió su cabeza. “Ni uno. Nada capturado por el circuito cerrado tampoco.”

“¿Ya pusiste a mi hermano a darle un vistazo por ti, cierto?” Se burló el Profesor Holmes. “Es bueno ver que sigue siendo tan inútil como siempre. Muy bien. Quiero acceso completo a los cuatro casos anteriores y a toda su evidencia.”

Suspirando, Lestrade miró de regreso a la víctima. “Entonces piensas que lo harán otra vez.”

“Sí. Aún tienen un asesinato más antes de que desaparezcan para bien si se atienen al calendario del Destripador. No tenemos tiempo que perder,” contestó el Profesor Holmes mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la calle. “Apresúrate, John. ¡El juego ha comenzado!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Será mejor que me vaya, Profesor,” expresó John. Después de recolectar evidencia del NSY, ellos la habían -literalmente- contrabandeado hacia el apartamento del Profesor Holmes en la calle Baker. “Gracias por permitirme observar un caso real.”

La cabeza del Profesor Holmes se levantó al instante, y se le quedó viendo a John, sus ojos parpadeando sobre toda su figura como si estuvieran buscando algo específico. “Sólo estamos a la mitad de la evidencia.”

Tallándose los ojos, John contestó, “Sí, pero tengo clases mañana, y son cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Para cuando llegue a casa, serán las cuatro y tendré el tiempo para dormir de cinco a seis horas antes de levantarme.”

El Profesor Holmes asintió hacia el sofá que estaba en una esquina. “Sólo duerme ahí.”

“¿Porqué? Todavía tengo que ir a clases por la mañana.”

“Sí, pero al menos el Metro estará abierto a esas horas,” señaló el Profesor Holmes. “Y sé que no tienes el dinero para andar gastando en tarifas de taxi.”

Eso era dolorosamente verdad. John se sacudió y se dejó caer en el sofá antes de recostarse. Tan pronto como cerró los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había un problema. Si se dormía de lado ó sobre su estómago para ocultar su rostro en la almohada y bloquear la luz que había en el cuarto, su tatuaje vacío estaba completamente expuesto en sueños. John era muy sensible acerca de esto porque lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Después de todo, si alguien entraba, la gente hablaría. Podrían hacer suposiciones o -aún peor- eso impulsaría a que más Independientes empezaran a molestar a John. Sin embargo, si escondía su tatuaje, la luz era muy brillante para poder ignorarla. 

“¡Deja de moverte!” crujió el Profesor Holmes antes de que John recibiera un pedazo de tela de lleno en la cara. Sorprendido por la sensación, abrió los ojos y vio que el Profesor Holmes le había lanzado su abrigo. “¡Y deja de pensar en voz alta! Me distrae.”

“¿Ahora es psíquico?” Se removió John mientras tendía el abrigo para que le cubriera todo el cuerpo. 

El Profesor Holmes no respondió, y John sólo se acomodó bajo el abrigo y presionó su cabeza contra el cojín del sillón. Inmediatamente, su mente empezó a preguntarse si otras personas habrían dormido en el sofá. O hecho otras cosas en él. ¿Estaba aquí antes de que se mudara el Profesor Holmes? Después de todo, se veía bastante viejo. ¿Qué tal si la almohada había estado debajo de alguien como apoyo para-?

“¡Detente!” exclamó el Profesor Holmes. “¡A este paso no te dormirás nunca!”

Divertido, John no pudo evitar reírse. Parecía que el Profesor Holmes no era más que un niño, después de todo. John sospechaba que no tardaría en decir que era el preferido de mamá. Aunque, lentamente, la mente de John empezó a dispersarse y a ponerse pesada. Se sentía como que la gravedad había incrementado, y se quedó dormido antes de que supiera lo que le estaba pasando. 

Los sueños siempre atormentaban ligeramente a John. Cuando estaba consciente, suponía que eso se ganaba por prepararse para ser un cirujano. Tenía que ver todos esos terribles detalles sangrientos. Eso, y su ahora emergente fascinación por resolver crímenes que causaba que su mente acelerará cuando dormía. El sueño de hoy lo enviaba al viejo Este de Londres -John simplemente _sabía_ que ahí es donde estaba. Las calles de Cobblestone y las enérgicas carcajadas que venían de los numerosos bares se lo confirmaban.

Pero John no podía entrar en un bar. No, eso arriesgaría todas sus vidas. Tenía que ir a casa. Corriendo por toda la calle, miró atrás para ver si esa persona todavía lo seguía, y su mente se llenaba de terror mientras veía que aún lo hacían… y lo estaban alcanzando. La adrenalina refulgía por su cuerpo y su corazón latía para obtener más oxígeno en su sistema. Su cuerpo tamborileaba con energía y vida, y no estaba por dejar que se lo quitaran.

De repente, John sintió una mano en su hombro, y dejó salir un grito de pánico mientras lo jaloneaban. Aquí se terminaba todo. Estaba a punto de que lo mataran.

“Puedes volar, John,” sonó una voz familiar de barítono. “Tienes alas. Vuela.”

Confundido, John miró atrás para ver que le habían crecido un par de hermosas alas blancas. Inmediatamente salió del piso y empezó a agitarlas. Por un largo momento, pensó que no servirían, pues no volaba ni remotamente, hasta que finalmente se levantó, alejándose del peligro. Estaba a salvo. Mientras se disparaba alto sobre Londres, miró abajo y se preguntó cómo es que nunca antes había notado las alas. Empezó a descender, gradualmente perdiendo su poder. Y después terminó abruptamente, y empezó a caer hacia el suelo. 

John despertó del sueño y abrió los ojos de jalón. Vivo. Estirándose, sintió dolorida la espalda, y soltó un pequeño gemido antes de recostarse de nuevo en el sofá. Normalmente, John despertaba de esos sueños en un ataque de terror. Después no podría volverse a dormir durante otra hora. Repite por siempre.

Abriendo sus ojos, John encontró al Profesor Holmes apoyado contra el antebrazo del sofá justo al lado de la cabeza de John, mientras leía un documento. Algo acerca de ver al Profesor Holmes impulsó el recuerdo de la voz. Había sido tan familiar -pero ¿porqué no podía recordar exactamente qué dijo y cómo? Haciendo un gesto, se acurrucó de nuevo y no dijo nada. Probablemente se lo había soñado. Después de todo, ¿cómo habría sabido el Profesor Holmes que era lo que estaba soñando? No era como si de verdad fuera telepático. Entonces definitivamente era sólo su imaginación.

“¿Ha encontrado algo?” preguntó John, su voz todavía rasposa. 

El Profesor Holmes contesto, “Bastantes cosas. Sólo que nada que nos pueda conducir directamente a los asesinos.”

 

“¿Porqué piensa que están haciendo esto? ¿Porqué sólo Dependientes sin reclamar?” inquirió John.

Meditando, el Profesor Holmes levantó otra hoja de papel. “Podrían ser muchas razones. Todavía estoy construyendo mi opinión de… Oh!” Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la mesa antes de revolver los papeles frenéticamente. “Eso es muy astuto. Muy astuto. No lo noté antes. Quiero decir, era inteligente usar diferentes sistemas, pero aún así, esto…”

“¿Qué hay ahí?” preguntó John.

“La manera en que encontraron a sus víctimas,” contestó el Profesor Holmes antes de levantar varias hojas de papel. “Están usando situaciones parecidas a las citas para localizar a los Dependientes sin reclamar. Citas aceleradas en cafeterías o sitios en linea -incluso puede que hayan utilizado a un acomodador, pero es imposible decir con la información actual.”

John frunció el ceño. “¿pero porqué?”

“No hay información suficiente para atestiguarlo con exactitud,” le informó el Profesor Holmes antes de voltear a mirarlo. “¿Qué piensas de las citas por internet?”

Encogiéndose de hombros, John contestó. “Para algunos funciona. Para otros, no.”

“¿Para ti?” Presionó el Profesor Holmes.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, John examinó a su profesor durante un largo tiempo antes de darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo. “Oh, no,” declaró. “No, no, no. Usted dijo que yo era muy joven para ser uno de sus blancos.” 

“Y puede que lo seas,” contestó el Profesor Holmes. “Pero no hay porqué no intentarlo al menos.”

John dejó escapar una risa amarga. “De ninguna manera. Ya me molestan demasiado en la vida real. No voy a exponerme a eso también en linea.”

“Yo manejaría las cuentas,” repuso el Profesor Holmes. “Todo lo que necesito es tu fecha de nacimiento y tu número de Dependiente para la verificación. Me aseguraré de que nunca leas una palabra de tus posibles pretendientes. Nadie recibirá una dirección o cualquier información de tu vida privada. Será un John Watson completamente distinto.”

“Aún así,” contestó John, “no tiene garantía de que resultará.”

El Profesor Holmes contra atacó, “Y tú no tienes garantía de que fallará.”

“Hay demasiados sitios de emparejamiento ahí afuera. ¡El o los asesinos podrían estar en cualquier número de ellos!”

“Ah, pero no lo están,” contestó el Profesor Holmes. “Están en _todos_ los sitios.”

Girando los ojos, John respondió, “Ah, claro, _eso_ lo disminuye. ¿Entonces usted sólo esperara que yo sea su pareja ideal? ¿Alguien que repita sus ofertas?”

“De hecho, no,” contestó el Profesor Holmes. “Usaré tu cuenta para obtener acceso a los perfiles de las víctimas, que sólo se pueden ver si se es miembro.”

John se enojó. “¿Porqué no utiliza su propio nombre y número?”

“Porque es del conocimiento público que trabajo con NSY. Si los asesinos regresan al perfil de la víctima y ven que yo estuve ahí, sabrían que los estoy buscando,” explicó el Profesor Holmes. “Vamos, John, estás midiendo mi paciencia con estas preguntas. Tú mismo pudiste haber descubierto todo eso.”

Suspirando, John respondió, “Muy bien. Mis habilidades deductivas me dicen que usted no se rendirá hasta que tenga mi fecha de nacimiento y mi número de Dependiente.”

“Eso es correcto.”

“¿Si se da cuenta de que puedo hacer que lo reporten por esto?” señaló John.

El Profesor Holmes sonrió de manera arrogante. “Pero no lo harás,” declaró. “Porque estás tan interesado como yo -si no es que más- en arrestar a estas personas. Así que, basta de poner esa fachada de renuencia. Sólo estás preocupado de que al darme tu número de Dependiente significa que puedo solicitar reclamarte en algún momento. Sin embargo, ¿crees honestamente que estoy interesado?”

John se quedó asombrado por lo mucho que eso dolía. Nunca antes había sido tan profundamente rechazado por un Independiente. De hecho, nunca antes lo había rechazado un independiente. “No. ¿Porqué lo estaría?” preguntó retóricamente antes de anotar su información. “Ahí está. Ahora será mejor que me vaya. Después de todo, tengo clases hoy.”

Antes de que el Profesor Holmes pudiera decir algo, John estaba fuera del cuarto y dirigiéndose a la salida más cercana. Le molestaba que eso lo había _lastimado._ ¿Porqué? ¿Cuál era el punto? No era como si hubiera querido que el Profesor Holmes lo reclamara. Cielos, eso sería una pareja salida del infierno sino otra cosa. El Profesor Holmes era arrogante, nada común, y en los mejores casos condescendiente. ¿Porqué querría John quedar unido a un hombre así?

Aún así, nunca había pensando realmente acerca de con quién querría pasar sus días en este mundo. De hecho, había decidido hacerlo solo. Después de todo, ¿quién necesitaba un Independiente? De todas formas, sólo era un obstáculo en el camino. Algunos tenían la desfachatez dictar lo que estudiaban sus Dependientes -si es que llegaban a estudiar- y si podrían ó no trabajar… ¡incluso dónde! Honestamente, eso era lo último que John necesitaba en su vida. Él estaría bien por si mismo. Así podría tomar sus propias decisiones -vivir su propia vida- tener su propio hogar y trabajar. Podría hacer sus propios amigos y jamás preocuparse por molestar a su Independiente. Esa era la vida que él siempre había querido.

Aunque, eso todavía no explicaba porqué el reproche del Profesor Holmes había dolido tanto. Supuso que se debía al hecho de que el Profesor Holmes de verdad lo trataba como un igual al resto de sus compañeros. Aunque no quería admitirlo, eso significaba mucho para él. Al fin estaba siendo reconocido -como un Dependiente- que era tan abusado como los Independientes en su clase, si no es que más. El Profesor Holmes lo había hecho sentir especial, algo que jamás le había pasado antes a John. Honestamente, la sensación era intoxicante.

Entonces ¿tal vez había estado esperando que el Profesor Holmes quisiera reclamarlo? Pero eso tampoco tenía sentido. Nunca antes había pensado en ese tema realmente, y cuando el Inspector lo había mencionado antes, él lo había reprendido vehementemente. Suspirando, John movió la cabeza, todavía tan confundido como antes.


	5. Chapter 5

John le cambió al canal del clima mientras calentaba su tetera para su taza matinal de té. Alta probabilidad de lluvia, como siempre, y frío, lo usual. Suspirando, se preparó su té mañanero antes de regresar a su cuarto. Abrió su closet y bajó la taza. Quería usar de nuevo sus camisas de Independiente -las que no tenían ese orificio atroz que revelaba su tatuaje- porque se sentía mucho más cómodo con ellas, pero estaba seguro de que demasiada gente conocía ya su estatus. Si lo atrapaban escondiéndolo, podría dejar una marca en su impecable expediente. 

Se saltó las camisas de manga corta, porque hacia demasiado frío para usarlas, y encontró un lindo suéter rayado que ponerse. Acomodándolo, le dio la espalda al espejo y se asomó sobre su hombro. Había dos tipos de corte para la ropa de Dependientes -uno que mostraba el negro contorno de la marca y otro que no lo hacía. Éste bloqueaba el contorno, sólo mostrando su piel al descubierto. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo se vería lleno con la marca de un Independiente. ¿Cómo se veía siquiera la cresta de los Holmes?

“No acabo de pensar eso,” afirmó John antes de tomar su taza y sorber un poco. “¡Yo _no_ acabo de pensar eso!” 

Sacando un par de jeans, se los puso y regresó a la cocina para prepararse un plato de cereal. ¿Cómo podía siquiera contemplar esa idea? Quería ser independiente -quedarse sin reclamar- por toda su vida. Y podía hacerlo. Muy bien podría llegar a ser el primer Dependiente registrado del Reino Unido que muriera sin reclamar. ¿Acaso no sería un gran hecho? De menos, su nombre sería recordado por aquello…

John terminó su desayuno antes de ponerse la chaqueta y acomodarse la mochila al hombro. Al menos hoy no tenía que ir a la clase del Profesor Holmes. No sabía como sería capaz de enfrentarlo después de la discusión de la noche pasada. Aún ahora, sus emociones estaban en un revoloteo y avalancha en su mente, negándose a estar en paz. Era como si temieran ser aplacadas y resueltas a la vez. Porque, ¿qué tal que de verdad quería estar con el Profesor Holmes? Era tener un pensamiento aterrador. El Profesor Holmes era lógico hasta el punto de ser insensible, y para John, el depositar su corazón en las manos de ese hombre sería cruzar la barda de lo más estúpido que jamás podría hacer. Lo de anoche lo probaba definitivamente.

No le tomó mucho a John estar sentado confortablemente en su clase de anatomía, habiendo ignorado a dos Independientes que pensaron que podían cortejar a John hablando de lo “jodidamente sexy” que era hasta que finalmente se alejaron. La Profesora Eames estaba dando su consejo sobre las cosas que no debían hacer cuando recién empezaran su internado -una conversación que había iniciado antes de la clase- cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. El corazón de John se detuvo un instante antes de hundirse hasta el fondo de su estómago mientras el Profesor Holmes se presentaba en el salón, su abrigo ondeándose y plegándose detrás de él. Hundiéndose en su asiento, John miró su cuaderno, pretendiendo escribir unas notas.

“¡Oh, Sherlock!” Exclamó la Profesora Eames. “¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?”

“Requiero a John Watson,” contestó el Profesor Holmes.

John se retorció. Esto era lo último que necesitaba que pasara en estos momentos. Y las palabras que escogió no pudieron haber sido peores. Honestamente, estaba empezando a sonar como un típico Independiente.

“¿Ahora mismo?” clarificó ella.

El Profesor Holmes hizo una mueca. “Sí, Elizabeth. Ahora mismo.”

“¿Y qué asunto puede ser tan urgente? ¿No puede reunirse contigo después de clase?” insistió ella.

“Vidas humanas están en riesgo. Asumo que -para ti- esa es una razón moral suficiente para que yo lo adquiera,” respondió el Profesor Holmes.

_Adquiera._ La quijada de John se tensó, y apretó los dientes.

La Profesora Eames presionó sus labios. “Muy bien,” murmuró, girando hacia John. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, lo liberó de su clase.

Sin embargo, John no recogió sus cosas. En lugar de eso, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el pasillo con el Profesor Holmes siguiéndolo de cerca. Ya estaba humeando de ira, y tenía que decir lo que pasaba por su mente.

“Muy bien, tenemos que-” Empezó a explicar el Profesor Holmes mientras pasaba al lado de John. 

“No iré.” Lo interrumpió John.

El Profesor Holmes se detuvo y giro su cara para ver a John.

“Lo que sea que necesite puede esperar hasta que termine mis clases ó puede hacerlo usted solo,” declaró.

Inclinando la cabeza, el Profesor Holmes empezó a examinar a John de cerca. sus ojos buscando como si estuviera leyendo un libro abierto. John se quedó muy erguido y esperó a que terminaran las deducciones. “Estás enojado conmigo,” afirmó el Profesor Holmes finalmente. “¿Otra vez es acerca de tu número de Dependiente? Te lo dije, yo-”

“No, no lo es,” estalló John. “Es acerca de usted tratándome como un objeto -¡justo como cualquier otro Independiente trata a los Dependientes! Acaba de llegar y habla sobre ‘adquirir’ y ‘requerir’ de mi como si fuera un microscopio ó una calculadora.” Inhaló profundamente con la esperanza de calmarse, pero la adrenalina y la furia ya estaban muy mezcladas, y sabía que no podría detenerse aún si quisiera. “Usted demanda mi presencia como si fuera mi Independiente, lo que ambos sabemos que no es cierto. Tengo mis propios pensamientos y opiniones sobre el tema, y no puedo darme el lujo de faltar a esta clase. Así que antes de que empiece a decidir mi horario por mi, tal vez primero quiera comprobar que yo esté de acuerdo con ello. ¡Buen día!”

Con eso, John dio media vuelta y regresó a su asiento. Podía escuchar los murmullos de impresión que circulaban por el salón. Obviamente, todos tenían el mismo pensamiento: el Profesor Holmes quería reclamarlo, y John lo había rechazado. Y mejor que pensaran eso, no iba a tomarse el tiempo de corregirlos. Rechazar a un profesor era dejar algo muy claro. Tal vez si se corría la voz, todos los Independientes lo dejarían en paz. Qué bendición sería esa.

Con todo, John estaba furioso -y más aún- estaba molesto. El Profesor Holmes había sido un respiro de aire fresco para él. Honestamente, había pensado que no era como los otros Independientes. Genuinamente había creído que el Profesor Holmes lo respetaba a él y a su intelecto. Aunque, ahora, no sabía que pensar. Todo lo que sabía era que se sentía como si tuviera un cuchillo torciéndose muy dentro de él. Lo había decepcionado.

Una vez que sus clases terminaron, empacó y se fue a buscar al Profesor Holmes para no encontrarlo en ningún lado. No lo meditó mucho, en su lugar, optó por salir por la puerta más cercana y caminar a través del césped sobre la calle. Tan pronto como piso el pavimento, un coche negro condujo a su lado. Una hermosa mujer salió, tecleando rápidamente en su blackberry. “¿John Watson?” preguntó, sin levantar la mirada.

“Sí, ese soy yo.”

“Entra al auto,” ordenó.

John dio un paso atrás. “¿Y si me niego?” preguntó.

Esta vez, levantó la mirada de su celular. “Entonces usaré la fuerza,” manifestó, con unos ojos que dejaban huecos en la piel de John. Seguro era Independiente -podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

John hizo una mueca y se deslizó en el vehículo. No podía estar seguro de si ella estaría alardeando, pero tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué estaba pasando. Inmediatamente al entrar, empezó a notar el número de ventanas, cómo funcionaban los seguros, y que no había nada a su alcance para usar como arma aparte de los libros en su mochila.

“¿Tendría algún punto preguntar hacia dónde nos dirigimos?” preguntó John, tratando de sonar indiferente.

“Ninguno.” Contestó la mujer.

Se quedó callado por un momento. “¿Qué tal acerca de tu nombre?”

“Es… Anthea.”

Levantando una ceja, la miró. Había pausado un momento en su diálogo, apretando la letra ‘s’ por demasiado tiempo mientras dudaba. Obviamente, tenía que pensar en un nombre código para interactuar. “Aunque, no realmente.”

“No, no realmente.” Ella ya sonaba muy aburrida de la conversación.

John miró por la ventana y empezó a perder seguimiento de la dirección que llevaban, con tantos giros que tomaban. Debía de ser la manera más indirecta de llegar a donde fuera que iban. Eventualmente, empezó a ver menos y menos gente. Giraron en una calle desierta y se encaminaron dentro de un área rejada llena de almacenes. Se detuvieron dentro de uno de estos almacenes, y John salió inmediatamente del vehículo.

Un hombre estaba parado ahí, meciendo una sombrilla. “Sr. John Watson. Un placer.” saludó.

“Desearía poder decir lo mismo,” contestó John.

“Espero que entiendas que estas medidas debían ser tomadas para asegurarnos de que Sherlock Holmes no se percatara de mi presencia.”

John se enderezó al oir el nombre. “¿Le teme al Profesor Holmes?” se burló.

“Naturalmente no. Sólo que hace una transición más sencilla cuando no sabe de mi participación. Ahora, joven Sr. Watson, ¿qué hace un Dependiente como tú con él?”

Frunciendo el ceño, John contestó, “De verdad no creo que sea su asunto.”

“Y yo creo que lo es.”

John sonrió arrogantemente. “Desafortunadamente para usted, su opinión no me importa. Y no creo que sea asunto suyo. Así que, no escuchará una palabra mía. Si quiere hablar con el Profesor Holmes acerca de eso, siéntase libre de hacerlo.”

“Eres terco, para un Dependiente,” notó el hombre. John se erizó, apretando la quijada y mirándolo furiosamente. “¿Acaso es un tema sensible?” Con eso, sacó un cuaderno y empezó a hojearlo. “Tomaste el examen I.D. un total de seis veces, ya veo. Después de recibir tu tatuaje, fuiste con una terapeuta durante un año por depresión. Asumo que ella no te ayudó mucho ¿o sí? Claro, que ese no fue un movimiento astuto de parte de tus padres, asignándote una Dependiente mujer como terapeuta. Te hubiera ido mejor con un terapeuta que fuera hombre Dependiente. También noto que tu hermana, Harriet, fue marcada como Independiente. Estoy seguro que eso no hizo más que lastimar más tu ego, ¿estoy en lo correcto?” 

John apretó sus manos en puños. “¿Qué es lo que quiere?” gruñó.

“Información,” respondió el hombre.

“¿Acerca de qué?”

El hombre giró su sombrilla sin prestarle atención. “Acerca de tus intenciones con Sherlock Holmes.”

“¿Qué significa para usted?” presionó John.

“Me preocupo por él,” contestó el hombre. “¿Entonces intentas convertirte en su Dependiente?”

John se burló. “No tengo intenciones de ése tipo.”

“¿Entonces no te importará que te diga que dejes de interactuar con él fuera de clase?” 

“Me importaría mucho,” contestó John. “Y déjeme dejarlo en claro para usted. Sólo porque soy un Dependiente no significa que puede andarme mandando. Sólo porque conoce al Profesor Holmes no significa que puede dictar su vida a sus espaldas. Y sólo porque puede pagar un auto lujoso con conductor para traerme a este lugar no significa que yo le tema.” Con eso, bajó el tono de su voz para evitar gritar. “Haré lo que jodidamente se me antoje con mi vida, muchas gracias.” 

Parpadeando en sorpresa, el hombre empezó a reírse. “Un espíritu tan luchador. Puedo ver porqué Sherlock tomó interés en ti.. y porqué te ves a ti mismo como un Independiente.” Dejó de reírse y miró a John justo a los ojos. “De todos modos, ten cuidado alrededor de Sherlock. No tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo. Porque antes de que lo sepas, ya no verás Londres de la misma forma. No. Cada calle se convertirá en la linea de batalla. Cada persona en un enemigo potencial. Esta ciudad se volverá un campo de batalla, y Sherlock se asegurará de que él sea tu único aliado.”

John guardó silencio un momento, tratando de asimilarlo. “¿Eso es todo?”

“Por ahora,” afirmó el hombre antes de mecer su sombrilla y girando para alejarse. “Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos encontrar pronto, John Watson. Que tengas un buen día.”

Con eso, Anthea se acercó. “Te llevaremos a donde quieras ir,” dijo.

John miró de vuelta al coche y se quedó callado un momento. “Llévenme al 221b de la calle Baker,” declaró.


	6. Chapter 6

Para cuando llegó a la calle Baker, John estaba furioso. En lugar de irse calmando después todo el asunto, fue cocinando su ira. Su mente daba vueltas y se agitaba. ¿Cómo había sabido tantas cosas acerca de él ese hombre? Sólo había una razón para que encontrara a John interesante y esa era el Profesor Holmes. ¿Acaso el Profesor Holmes le había dicho algo de él? ¿Cuánto había soltado? ¡Había sido tan estúpido en confiar en el Profesor Holmes! Tan pronto como llegaron, estaba fuera del auto y encontró la puerta del frente abierta antes de apresurarse al apartamento del Profesor Holmes. Cuando subió las escaleras, encontró la puerta abierta y al Profesor Holmes sentado a la mesa frente a su computadora.

“Borre todo,” gruñó John. “Todo lo que creó con mi nombre adherido a ello. Bórrelo todo.”

Inmediatamente, el Profesor Holmes levantó la mirada, inclinando la cabeza con una mueca. “¿Qué pasó?”

“Me recogieron. Eso es lo que pasó. Me secuestraron y me llevaron con este tipo que sabía todo de mi vida. Supo acerca de cosas de las que ya nadie se atreve a hablar. ¡Me las tiró directo en la cara! Por lo que mañana, iré a declarar que mi Número de Dependiente ha sido robado, y me registraré bajo uno nuevo. Así que mejor borre todas las cuentas que ha creado bajo mi nombre y con mi número antes de que yo lo haga.”

El Profesor Holmes se levantó. “¿Dejarías libre a un asesino para que siga con sus crímenes sólo porque alguien te recordó las cosas malas de tu pasado?”

“¡Ni siquiera es cómo si usted de verdad necesitara mi número!” respondió John. “¿O de verdad cree que soy tan idiota?”

Parpadeando, el Profesor Holmes se quedó mirando a John, midiéndolo.

“Usted dijo algo de que a su hermano ya lo habían solicitado para vigilar las cámaras del circuito cerrado, lo que significa que está en el gobierno, de alguna manera, forma ó sombra. Pero no sólo eso, lo hizo sonar como si no fuera gran cosa para él mirar por las cámaras de vigilancia, lo que significa que debe tener una gran posición autoritaria en el gobierno. Bueno, so todo eso es cierto, entonces puede generar y darle un número de Dependiente falso, ¿No es cierto? Tal vez sea un poco ilegal, pero honestamente no creo que eso molestaría a su hermano. Así que si de verdad necesita un jodido número de Dependiente. ¡vaya a pedírselo de una vez!” John gritó mientras atravesaba el piso del cuarto.

El Profesor Holmes estaba en el borde de lucir impresionado, aunque John dudaba de que alguna vez llegaría a verlo _impresionado._ Probablemente esto sería lo más cerca que llegaría. “Mi hermano y yo no estamos en lo que podrían llamarse buenos términos,” explicó.

“No es mi problema.”

Acomodando la cabeza, el Profesor Holmes miró directamente en los ojos de John. “¿Qué te dijo para que te molestaras tanto?” presionó.

“Eso no es asunto suyo,” estalló John, apretando sus manos en puños.

El Profesor Holmes repuso, “¿Tenía que ver con que eres un Dependiente, cierto?”

“¡Dije que no era asunto suyo!” gritó John.

“¡Siéntate. Ahora!” Bramó el Profesor Holmes, su voz vibrando por todos los estantes.

Inmediatamente, John se sentó, mirándolo en shock. Nunca antes había pensado que el Profesor Holmes podría llegar a gritarle.

“¿Está todo bien, Sherlock?” una mujer mayor -la Sra. Hudson, si John recordaba correctamente - preguntó.

“Todo está bien,” contestó el Profesor Holmes, nunca apartando la mirada de John. Asintiendo, la Sra. Hudson regresó escaleras abajo. Fue hasta después de que escuchó que la puerta se cerraba que el Profesor Holmes habló de nuevo. “Te sentaste.”

Jon parpadeó mientras escuchaba eso. Se había sentado. _Él_ se había sentado. “Oh, cielos,” murmuró cuando el entendimiento y el horror lo cubrieron. Sin pensarlo, había obedecido ciegamente la orden de un Independiente. No era como si los independientes tuvieran poderes especiales o lo que sea. Eran humanos, justo como los Dependientes, por lo que John nunca había tenido problemas antes en cuanto a ignorar sus órdenes. Claro, muchos de los Independientes se pasmaban cuando ordenaban algo y el se negaba, pero era algo de lo que se enorgullecía, hasta ahora. ¿Porqué obedeció al Profesor Holmes? “Yo… yo me senté.” Aún impresionado, se quedó mirando al Profesor Holmes con la boca abierta.

“Sí, lo hiciste. Ni siquiera lo pensaste dos veces,” el Profesor Holmes continuó como si no hubiera pasado nada de importancia, mirando a través de John. “Ahora dime, John. ¿Qué daño podría hacerte aceptar tu estatus de Dependiente? ¿Qué te quitaría?”

Vacilando, John levantó la mirada al Profesor Holmes mientras trataba de sacudirse esa necesidad de obedecer. Nunca antes había escuchado una voz tan poderosa. Una que penetraba hasta el centro de su ser. “Privilegios,” contestó finalmente.

“Privilegios asumidos,” corrigió el Profesor Holmes. “La verdad que ningún Independiente quiere que conozcas es que también hay un montón de normas y requerimientos sociales que se depositan sobre ellos. No tener un Dependiente a nivel universitario se convierte poco a poco en algo por criticar. Ser rechazado por un Dependiente es uno de los golpes más duros que puede recibir un Independiente. Eventualmente, las tablas se pondrán en favor de los Dependientes, y tendrán el poder sobre los Independientes. Tal vez no suceda en nuesta generación, pero va a pasar pronto.”

John miró furioso al Profesor Holmes. “De todos modos obtendré un nuevo número de Dependiente,” declaró. “Nunca debí habérselo dado a usted de todos modos. Fue estúpido de mi parte.”

“Ya no confías en mi.”

“Nunca debí de haber confiado en usted desde un principio,” repuso John.

El Profesor Holmes retrocedió sólo un poco, John apenas lo notó. “Antes, cuando te aisló, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi hermano?”

“¿Era su hermano, verdad?” preguntó John. “Ya veo porque no se llevan bien.”

El Profesor Holmes lo llamó, “John,”

“Sufrí de depresión, ¿está bien?” estalló John, levantándose de un brinco. Empezó a caminar por el cuarto, necesitando sentirse en control de su cuerpo una vez más. “Después de que me declararon Dependiente. Me mandaron con una terapeuta que no hizo más que hacerme sentir peor sobre ello. Eventualmente, sólo deje de ir, ¿porqué habría de hacerlo? Nada iba a cambiar el hecho de que era un jodido Dependiente. Todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de sacar lo mejor de ello.”

“¿Y cuándo empezaste a vestirte como Independiente?” insistió el Profesor Holmes.

John murmuró, “robé una camisa en casa de un amigo a los 16. Entonces ahorré suficiente dinero para poder comprar otras cuantas. Nadie se fija hoy en día si tienes o no el tatuaje, de todos modos. Todos asumen que los Dependientes son tan tontos que no podrán conseguir una camisa de Independiente.”

“Alguien en tu escuela debió haberlo notado.”

“No las usaba para ir a la escuela,” declaró John. “Las usaba para salir por ahí -al mercado o al cine o al teatro o al parque. Aunque una vez que entré a la universidad… Esa fue la primera vez que usé una camisa de Independiente en clase, y usted sólo vi a través de eso.”

El Profesor Holmes miró su computadora. “De todos modos tengo toda la información que necesito. Cancelaré todas las cuentas y eliminaré el servidor de tu número. Será tuyo de nuevo.” 

“Pero se lo sabe,” señaló John. “No pretenda que no lo hace.”

“17-496-8352,” respondió el Profesor Holmes.

“¿Cuánto se tardó en aprendérselo?”

Sonriendo arrogantemente, el Profesor Holmes respondió, “Dos cuestionarios de la web.”

“¿Dos? Entonces no es tan bueno como pensé,” lo molestó John.

El Profesor Holmes le mandó una mirada de desaprobación. “Ahora, ¿quieres saber lo que he he descubierto?” 

John vaciló. Mycroft Holmes le había advertido del Profesor Holmes por vete a saber que razón. Lo mismo que la mujer en la escena del crimen. “Antes de eso, quiero saber una cosa. ¿Porqué no tiene usted a un Dependiente?”

“No he encontrado a uno que valga mi tiempo todavía,” declaró defensivamente el Profesor Holmes.

“¿No es tan divertido cuando se señalan sus temas amargos, o sí?” Señaló John. “Usted mismo dijo que el rechazo de parte de un Dependiente era la peor bofetada para un Independiente. ¿Hablaba con la voz de la experiencia?”

El Profesor Holmes le llamó la atención. “El caso, John, es mucho más importante que mi antigua vida amorosa.”

“Entonces, ¿es usted como yo? ” insistió John.

“¿Como tú?”

John asintió. “Nunca he estado con nadie en toda mi vida.”

El Profesor Holmes lo examinó un momento antes de asentir brevemente y regresar a su computadora. “Ahora, ¿comenzamos?”

El caso. Ahora John tenía la opción - continuar trabajando con el Profesor Holmes y todo lo que implicaba, incluyendo que sus propias emociones se desarrollaran. Ó podía irse de ahí ahora y regresar a su vida. Sólo asistir a sus clases como lo había hecho antes. Seguir con su vida como la había planeado antes de entrar a la universidad. Pero había algo simplemente adictivo en estar al lado del Profesor Holmes. Se sentía reconocido ahí. Tratado como un igual.

“Si, deberíamos,” repuso al final.

El Profesor Holmes sonrió antes de voltear su laptop. “Después de hacer una búsqueda extensiva la noche anterior, encontré sólo un perfil que todas las víctimas tenían en común.”

“¡Bien! ¡Entonces hay que arrestarlo!” contestó John.

“Es falso,” respondió el Profesor Holmes.

“¿Falso?”

Asintió. “Nombre falso, dirección falsa, todo falso. No existen más que en linea.”

“¡Pero tuvieron que haber usado un número de Independiente real. ¡El sitio de internet revisa los números para confirmar la información!”

“Debieron haber conseguido un número falso también,” murmuró el Profesor Holmes.

John se quedó mirando la pantalla. Robert Jacobson no existía, ¿entonces quién manejaba las cuentas? “¿Entonces ahora qué hacemos?”

“Todavía no te he dicho todo lo que encontré. Vamos.” Con eso, se levantó y encaminó hacia la puerta. 

Sin siquiera pensarlo, John lo siguió.


	7. Chapter 7

“¿Qué más ha descubierto?” insistió John mientras se subían al taxi.

El Profesor Holmes murmuró una dirección al taxista antes de recargarse en el asiento. “Creo que la pregunta es ¿hacia dónde vamos?”

“¿Qué más ha descubierto?” repitió John, mirando al Profesor Holmes con desafío. 

Con una risa, notó, “¿De verdad no te gusta cuando alguien más te dice que decir, verdad?”

“Creo que hemos dejado ese punto bien claro. Ahora, ¿Qué más ha descubierto?”

“Una característica en común entre todas las víctimas y la cuenta falsa. Todos disfrutaban tomar café,” explicó el Profesor Holmes.

John giró los ojos. “Sí, eso nos acerca más. ¿Porqué no nos acercamos a un café y preguntamos si alguien ha asesinado por ahí recientemente?”

“No _cualquier_ café, John,” lo interrumpió el Profesor Holmes, con una mirada afilada. “Un café en específico. El café del Embarcadero, cerca del Río Thames.”

“Y allí es a dónde vamos,” dijo John.

El Profesor Holmes asintió. “Aunque no tengo mucha esperanza en este grupo. Después de todo, si un cliente regular llega repetidamente con las víctimas de un homicidio, pensarías que se darían cuenta de una vez. Pero de nuevo, la gente es estúpida.”

“A menos de que el asesino trabaje ahí,” pensó John en voz alta.

Con los ojos abiertos, el Profesor Holmes respiró, “Oh… ¡Oh! Sí, claro, ¡Ahora tiene mucho sentido! Oh, eso es brillante. Absolutamente brillante. Espera, ¿lo es? ¿Porqué lo es?” Una mirada confundida se colocó en la cara del Profesor Holmes una vez más.

John hizo una mueca. “Es brillante porque la persona los acerca a su lugar de trabajo-” empezó a explicar. 

“Pero no fueron asesinados ahí,” declaró el Profesor Holmes.

 

“No tendrían que serlo. Consigues su información en el local, y…”

Descartando su comentario, el Profesor Holmes contestó, “Obtienes suficiente información de los sitios en linea para saber dónde viven y trabajan. Incluso teléfonos celulares. No, hay algo que se nos escapa. Algo que todavía no queda en su lugar.”

“Entonces, ¿porqué vamos?” preguntó John.

El Profesor Holmes sonrió. “Para ver si esa pieza está ahí.”

“¿Y seguro la policía se nos unirá allá?” clarificó John.

Mofándose, el Profesor Holmes negó con la cabeza. “No saben nada acerca de esto.”

“¿Porqué no?”

“Porque son incompetentes. Casi totalmente incompetentes. Para poder resolver los casos, vienen a mi. ¿Porqué regresaría a ellos cuando por fin tengo una pista?”

“¿Para mantenerlos involucrados y al día?” sugirió John.

El Profesor Holmes respondió. “Esa es por mucho la peor de las ideas que he escuchado salir de tu boca. Hazme un favor -deja de hablar y empieza a pensar.”

John gruñó. Podría ver si era cierto que no tenía caso que el Profesor Holmes llamara a los de Scotland Yard. Si no era así, John mismo los llamaría. “No me diga que hacer. Usted no-”

“No soy tu Independiente,”ambos él y el Profesor Holmes dijeron al mismo tiempo. “Sí, John, lo sé. Sin embargo, hazme un favor -aún cuando obtengas un Independiente, no dejes que te digan que hacer.”

“Oh, no planeo hacerlo,” respondió John. “Y creo que quiere decir, ‘Si alguna vez.’”

“¿Ah, sí?” murmuró el Profesor Holmes, mirando hacia John.

John gruñó. “Sí, así es.”

Claramente entretenido, el Profesor Holmes soltó un murmullo y miró por la ventana. Llegaron poco después. “Ahora necesito que entres y tomes una tabla para dos.”

“¿Qué va a hacer usted?”

“Esperar en el taxi hasta que sea seguro que yo entre como otro cliente por separado,” dijo el Profesor Holmes como si fuera un hecho.

John parpadeó. “¿Quiere decir que tomaré una mesa para dos y me sentaré yo solo?”

“Oh, no. No estarás solo. Alguien debería venir a sentarse contigo.”

“¿Voy a tener una cita con un asesino?” exclamó John sin poderlo creer, comprendiendo todo de repente.

Sonriendo, el Profesor Holmes contestó, “Sí. ¿No es emocionante?”

“No la palabra que elegiría, pero es algo…” John murmuró antes de mirar el edificio. “Al menos dé una vuelta a la calle antes de entrar. Y si me muero, voy a perseguirlo como fantasma por el resto de su vida.” Con eso, emergió del vehículo y se encaminó dentro del local.

John pidió una mesa para dos, diciendo que su cita probablemente llegaría pronto. Se sentó y esperó. Pasaron los minutos, y eventualmente el Profesor Holmes entro y se sentó en otra mesa. Ambos pretendían no conocerse mientras vigilaban la puerta. Cuando hubo pasado una hora, John podía sentir que la simpatía emanaba de su mesera mientras seguía esperando.

Finalmente, dijo, “supongo que mi cita no llegará.”

“Esto pasa muy seguido por aquí, sabes,” trató de consolarlo. “Parece que estamos malditos o algo así.”

Inclinando la cabeza, John indagó, “¿A qué se refiere?”

“Me refiero a que muchas personas quedan plantadas aquí,” contestó. “Vienen a encontrarse con alguien, por ejemplo, alguien que conocieron en linea -esa es de las que más ocurren, ya sabes- y la persona nunca llega. Hay tantos de ellos que aveces es difícil llevar una cuenta. Dentro de poco, las jóvenes parejas van a escuchar los rumores y dejarán de venir aquí. Pero tú no te preocupes. Eres guapo y atractivo. ¡Estoy segura de que tendrás a alguien más en linea antes de que te enteres!”

John asintió y se levantó. “Gracias. Me siento mucho mejor,” mintió antes de pagar su cuenta y salir a la calle.

Ni un minuto había pasado, cuando el Profesor Holmes estaba detrás de él. “Justo como pensé.”

“¿Como pensó?” preguntó John. “¿Qué quiere decir?”

“Son listos. Verás, planearon una serie de citas ahí -no sólo con un Dependiente, pero con muchos de ellos. De esa manera, las víctimas se pierden en un mar de caras. Después de todo, una mesera es más posible que recuerde a alguien a quien dejaron plantado -confortándolos o lo que sea que hacen los idiotas- que a alguien que disfruto su té con su cita. Lo que significa que sólo saldrán con sus víctimas. Oh, estas personas son tan astutas. Ahora, sólo hay que encontrarlas…”

 

John hizo una mueca. “¿Algún plan?”

 

“Cuatro diferentes, pero necesitaré más datos.” Miró a John una vez más. “Te veré mañana.” Con eso, se fue corriendo, dejando a John detrás.

A pesar de si mismo, John sonrió mientras miraba correr al Profesor Holmes. Seguro tenía algo en mente. Mañana -en clase-

“Oh, mierda,” murmuró John, recordando toda la tarea que todavía tenía que completar. “Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!” giró al lado contrario y se fue corriendo a la estación de metro más cercana.

De alguna forma, el Profesor Holmes lo había metido en un mundo enteramente nuevo sin que él se diera cuenta. Se sentía feliz al lado del Profesor Holmes, y estaba empezando a dejar que las cosas -cosas importantes- se le fueran de las manos. Después de todo, la escuela estaba ante todo. ¿Qué era lo que tenía el Profesor Holmes que hacía que John se olvidará de si mismo? No era nada bueno. Para nada era buen. John empezaba a verse a si mismo siempre ahí -siempre corriendo alrededor del Profesor Holmes, resolviendo crímenes para traer justicia a las víctimas. Demonios, incluso podría querer ser reclamado algún día, y eso lo asustaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.


	8. Chapter 8

Una semana había ido y venido más rápido de lo que John creía posible, pero seguía sin cambiar su número de Dependiente. Aunque trataba de convencerse de que era sólo porque no tenía tiempo, sabía que no. Después de todo, había decidido continuar esto -lo que sea que fuera- a pesar de las claras advertencias de que no debería. Había algo acerca del Profesor Holmes que lo atraía. Lo interesaba. Y en el poco tiempo que habían trabajado juntos, John había hecho del 221B su segundo hogar. La Sra. Hudson disfrutaba tenerlo para tomar el té, y escuchaba historias del Profesor Holmes que no escucharía en otro lugar del mundo.

“Así que,” murmuró ella, sirviendo un poco más de té. “Levanto este lindo gorro de venado ¡y se lo pongo en la cabeza! Habíamos hecho un trato, sabes. Si yo hacía esas cosas atroces, él las usaría en la noche antes de Navidad y tocaría el violín. ¿Si sabes que toca el violín verdad?”

John sonrió y asintió. “Si, señora. Lo he escuchado tocar antes.”

Ella sonrió. “De todos modos, tomó algo convencerlo, pero logré que se ñas pusiera y tocara _Noche de Paz._ ¡Oh, cómo me gustaría tener una fotografía!”

“Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas a la imaginación, Sra. Hudson,” dijo el Profesor Holmes mientras entraba.

La Sra. Hudson se rió. “Sherlock, que bueno que llegaste. Sabes, estos días ¡veo más a John de lo que te veo a ti!”

“Hay casos que resolver,” respondió el Profesor Holmes antes de mirar a John.

“Bueno, gracias por el té, Sra. Hudson, pero será mejor que suba,” murmuró antes de dejar su taza en la mesa.

Ella sonrió. “Por supuesto, John, espero verte pronto.”

Asintió y se encaminó hacia la escalera, siguiendo al Profesor Holmes. “¡Oh, olvidé mis guantes! regreso en un segundo,” dijo antes de bajar.

Justo cuando estaba en la entrada, miró para ver que la Sra. Hudson le daba la espalda. Su tatuaje estaba totalmente rellenado con tinta negra. Impresionado, se quedó quieto por un momento antes de retroceder y ocultarse. No podía recordar haber visto su espalda antes. ¿Cómo es que antes no lo había notado? Y la tinta. Cuando un Independiente moría, usualmente el Dependiente se tatuaba una paloma sobre el cuadro y una rama de olivo a ambos lados. Había escuchado rumores de Dependientes que no querían recordar nunca a su Independiente, así que borraban su existencia con tinta negra. Pero no pensó que fuera cierto. Después de todo, nunca antes había conocido a alguien que lo hubiera hecho. Se preguntó que rayos le había hecho esa persona a la Sra. Hudson para que reaccionara de esa forma.

“¡Sra. Hudson!” la llamó, pretendiendo que acababa de bajar. 

Se giró rápidamente. “¿Si querido?”

“Olvidé mis guantes,” dijo, apareciendo en la entrada.

“Oh, si. Están en la mesa,” dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rápidamente, John los recuperó. “Gracias de nuevo por su hospitalidad,” murmuró antes de escurrirse escaleras arriba.

“Esto te tomó más tiempo de lo necesario,” notó el Profesor Holmes mientras John entraba. “¿Qué hacías allá abajo?”

John vaciló un momento. “Yo.. bueno.. La Sra. Hudson…”

“Viste su espalda,” asumió viendo a John. “¿El primero que has visto, correcto?”

“Pensé que sólo era un mito,” murmuró honestamente. “No sabía que… ¿De verdad era tan malo?”

El Profesor Holmes asintió. “Me hizo asegurar su ejecución.”

John estaba impresionado por esto, y se le quedó viendo al Profesor Holmes por un largo momento antes de mover su cabeza finalmente en respuesta. “Ya veo,” susurró.

Después de un momento, el Profesor Holmes se levantó y empezó a examinar a John. “No has estado durmiendo bien,” notó.

“No, no, no lo hecho,” contestó John. “Gracias a usted, tengo que preocuparme de que un asesino me persiga.”

Se quedó mirando un rato más a John. “No, no es eso,” declaró. John pasó saliva cuando escuchó esto. “Has dejado de dormir por algo mental. Estás pensando demasiado. Y yo que pensé que jamás le diría eso a otro ser humano en toda mi vida.”

“No es asunto suyo. Es sólo que tengo muchas cosas encima por ahora. Además, no puede esperar que corra junto a usted en cada segundo del día. Tengo que ocuparme de mis estudios. Tengo otras clases, otras prioridades, y otras responsabilidades. Al contrario de usted, ¡yo si necesito comer!” estalló.

Burlándose, el Profesor Holmes contestó, “No vas a distraerme, como eres ahora no lo lograrás.” John meramente parpadeó en respuesta. “Pero como insistes tanto en asegurarte de que al conversación tome una nueva dirección, sólo puedo asumir que tiene que ver con tu estatus de Dependiente. ¿Todavía te molesta?”

“No es algo que se pueda superar de un día a otro.”

“No, pero ya pasó una semana,” señaló el Profesor Holmes.

John se rió. “Me tiene en altas expectativas.”

“Te las ganaste,” declaró el Profesor Holmes. John sabía que ese podría ser el mayor elogio que jamás recibiría. “¿Has cambiado tu número de Dependiente?”

Mordiéndose la lengua, John miró hacia la pared junto a él como si hubiera hecho algo malo. “No.”

El Profesor Holmes sonrió al escuchar eso. “No lo hiciste. Ya, eso es interesante. ¿Porqué no?”

“No he tenido tiempo.”

“Los dos sabemos que eso no es muy cierto.” Con eso, el Profesor Holmes avanzó hacia él. “¿Cuánto has dormido últimamente?”

“Usted es el genio. Usted dígame,” repuso John.

Después de unos minutos, el Profesor Holmes dijo, “Apenas has tenido un promedio de tres horas de sueño por noche.”

“¿Cómo..?”

“Tus síntomas me lo dijeron. Aunque, a este paso, vas a sucumbir pronto. Necesitas dormir,” declaró el Profesor Holmes. Entonces depositó a John en el sofá. “Acomódate.”

“¿Pero qué hay del caso?”

Agitando una mano, contestó, “Habrías sido sólo un pizarrón con sonido, y todavía tengo mi cráneo para charlar con él. Por ahora, requieres descanso para puedas serme de alguna utilidad, así que mejor comienza.”

“¿Alguna vez ha pensado grabar una de esas cintas relajantes?” lo molestó John antes de acostarse en el sofá. Se sentía tan pequeño en él, sus pies parecían no acercarse al otro extremo. Agarrando una de las almohadas, la puso bajo su cabeza. “Tiene un no sé qué con las palabras, y es tan calmante.”

El Profesor Holmes le dirigió una mirada. “Ojos cerrados.”

Divertido, John se rió mientras hacía lo que le decían. Una vez que los cerró, empezó a escuchar los pasos del Profesor Holmes. Uno.. dos… uno… dos… uno.. dos… uno. Su respiración calmándose para emparejarse con los pasos. 

“John, escúchame,” dijo de repente el Profesor Holmes.

Asintiendo un ruidito en respuesta, John se estiró un poco antes de sentir algo pesado que lo arropaba.

“Mantén tus ojos cerrados. No te muevas.” John estaba más que dispuesto a seguir esas órdenes. “Escucha mi voz. Tu cuerpo se vuelve más pesado. ¿Lo sientes? Te estás derritiendo en el sofá y ahora te estás relajando.” Con un quejido, John empezó a relajarse, hundiéndose más en el sofá. “Vas a dormir profundamente y sin miedos. Si algún miedo se te acerca, recuerda que estoy aquí, y me la das, ¿de acuerdo? Cuidaré de ti mientras duermes.”

Para entonces, John estaba muy cansado como para procesar las palabras, pero entendió el significado en general. Vagamente le recordaba a un hipnotista que había ido a la universidad hacia un par de años. Había visto a los demás quedar hipnotizados, en ese entonces era demasiado testarudo para dejar que alguien tuviera control sobre su cuerpo. Pero justo ahora, se sentía tan reconfortante. Tan a salvo.

“¿Qué miedos tienes de los que te quieras deshacer?” presionó el Profesor Holmes.

John respondió, “Tengo miedo de dejar que alguien se me acerque.”

“¿Porqué?”

“Porque probablemente tratarán de aprovecharse de mi o sentirán lástima, y odio eso. Muchos de mis amigos me abandonaron después de que me volví un Dependiente,” explicó, sus palabras empezaban ligeramente a arrastrarse.

El Profesor Holmes murmuró en su profunda voz de barítono. “Bien, te quitaré ese miedo ahora. ¿Qué más?”

“No quiero pasar mi vida solo. Sólo pretendo que lo hago porque tengo miedo de ser reclamado.”

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que el Profesor Holmes dijera una vez más, “No hay razón por la que tengas que seguir temiendo eso. ¿Algo más?”

“No quiero que usted también me deje,” susurró John, sus labios temblando ante la idea.

“No lo haré, John,” prometió el Profesor Holmes. “No tienes que tener miedo a eso.”

John asintió suavemente antes de quedarse dormido, incapaz de entender el resto de las palabras del Profesor Holmes. Se durmió profundamente por lo que pareció como la primera vez en años. Cuando despertó, se encontró bajo el abrigo del Profesor Holmes en un apartamento vacío. Se sentó y estiró, tronándose la espalda. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? Podía recordar que el Profesor Holmes le había dicho que necesitaba descansar, o algo así. Pero después… nada. Aún así, se sentía extraño. Como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de su pecho.

Fue entonces cuando vio la nota en la mesa.

_Hay comida en el refrigerador junto a la cabeza. No toques la cabeza. O el espagueti. Estoy en la morgue. -SH_

Mirando e reloj, John se dio cuenta de que eran las tres de la mañana. “¡Demonios!” exclamó a si mismo. Se había dormido durante once horas seguidas. Silenciosamente, se dirigió al refrigerador y localizó su comida justo donde el Profesor Holmes dijo que estaría. Debió haber sabido que no estaba bromeando con lo de la cabeza. Una vez que puso su comida en el microondas, se sentó en la mesa y masticó lentamente, todavía adormecido. El apartamento estaba tan silencioso sin el Profesor Holmes. Ninguna exclamación sorpresa o sonidos del violín. Honestamente, era más alarmante que tranquilizador.

 

“Relájate,” se murmuró John en voz alta, tratando de averiguar porqué se conmocionaba con esa palabra. Siguió comiendo y sintió la memoria en los límites de su mente, sin atreverse a mostrarse en pantalla completa.

Terminando su comida, tiró el contenedor en la basura. El metro no abriría por otro par de horas, así que se recostó de nuevo en el sofá cubriéndose con el abrigo del Profesor Holmes otra vez. Justo cuando empezaba a dormirse, escuchó pasos en las escaleras. John trató de obligarse a levantar, sólo para que el sueño lo mantuviera firmemente en sus redes. Una suave risa escapó los labios del Profesor Holmes, y John se preguntó de qué rayos se estaría riendo.

La parte del sofá junto a sus pies se hundió con algo pesado. John gruñó antes de patear impulsivamente, acostumbrado a que Harry lo molestara. Sus pies fueron atrapados por unas manos largas, cálidas, y sintió dos pulgares presionarse en el arco de sus pies. Con un gemido, John se deshizo y murmuró felizmente. De algún modo, podía verse acostumbrado a eso.


	9. Chapter 9

“Así que, me preguntaba si-” empezó a preguntar una chica.

“No estoy interesado,” estalló John sin siquiera voltearla a ver. Sinceramente, necesitaba dejar de llegar temprano a la clase del Profesor Holmes para evitar estas desagradables situaciones.

Ella retrocedió un poco, obviamente pasmada por su repentina respuesta. Después de todo, muchos Independientes quedaban así. Levantando la mirada, descubrió que era otra Dependiente, una de las pocas que había en esa clase. Mandy… Mindy-.. M…y. Algo parecido.

“Oh, cielos, lo siento,” murmuró John. “Pensé que eras otro Independiente tratando de reclamarme. Por eso estallé. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?”

Sonrojada, la chica empezó a moverse incómodamente. “Ah, bueno, me preguntaba una cosa,” murmuró antes de acercarse a él. “¿Exactamente, cómo te hiciste amigo del Profesor Holmes?”

John estaba sorprendido, y parpadeó un par de veces, procesando la pregunta. “¡oh! Bueno, no sé si podríamos considerarnos amigos.”

Ella mordió su labio inferior. “En-entonces definitivamente van a…”

“¡Oh, cielos, no!” exclamó John, viendo hacia donde iba la pregunta. Entonces miró alrededor y bajó su tono de voz. “No. No, no es nada parecido. No estamos… es sólo..” Pausando, la miró a los ojos y finalmente confesó, “En realidad no sé que es, pero definitivamente _no_ es eso.”

“¿Qué es lo que no es definitivamente eso?” preguntó el Profesor Holmes.

Con los ojos abiertos, John contestó rápidamente, “sólo estábamos discutiendo la tarea de anoche. Ella pensaba que el asesino debía ser un Dependiente por la desaparición del Dependiente justo después del asesinato de su Independiente, pero me inclino más hacia el secuestro puesto que no se llevó nada con ella y la casa estaba prácticamente destruida después del altercado.”

El Profesor Holmes se quedó mirando a John por un poco antes de responder. “Te estás volviendo mejor al mentir, pero todavía no eres lo suficientemente bueno para engañarme.”

“¡Oh, Molly!” dijo John, cuando su cerebro por fin lo ayudó con su nombre.

Sorprendida, Molly preguntó, “¿Sí?”

“¿que- querrías estudiar conmigo alguna vez? Pienso que podríamos ser un par de peligro,” sugirió rápidamente, para tapar su desliz.

 

Ella sonrió. “Creo que eso suena brillante. ¿Quieres mi número?”

“¡Seguro!” contestó John, antes de sacar su celular.

“No van a tener tiempo de estudiar juntos,” estalló de repente el Profesor Holmes.

John lo miró. “¿Disculpe?” preguntó cortésmente, su tono apenas daba la finta del desastre en el que se podría convertir esta conversación.

“Tenemos un asesinato qué resolver, John. No tendrás tiempo de reunirte con la Srta. Hooper para estudiar,” explicó el Profesor Holmes.

Parpadeando varias veces, John respiró profundamente. “Creo, Profesor, que se dará cuenta de que tengo tiempo para hacer lo que yo quiera. Además, todavía faltan varios meses edl semestre, y definitivamente resolveremos ese caso antes de que termine.”

El Profesor Holmes cerró los labios. “Habrá otros por resolver.”

“¿Y yo lo acompañaré en cada investigación?” preguntó John, cortantemente.

“Sí.”

La respuesta lo tomó tan de sorpresa que tuvo que sentarse por un momento. El Profesor Holmes esperaba que él se quedara a su lado. Aparentemente, él, también, se estaba poniendo cómodo, y su repentina posesividad sobre John era un rasgo distintivo de un Independiente que quería reclamar a un Dependiente. De repente todo se estaba volviendo mucho más complicado de lo que John pensó que sería.

Levantándose, John murmuró, “Necesitamos hablar. Ahora.”

El Profesor Holmes asintió y siguió a John fuera del salón, dejando a una agitada clase detrás. John estaba seguro de que -hasta ahora- todos estaban haciendo apuestas sobre cuándo sería que el Profesor Holmes finalmente tuviera a John reclamado. Eso lo irritaba infinitamente.

Girando dentro de la oficina del Profesor Holmes, John preguntó, “¿Qué fue eso?”

“¿Qué fue qué?” respondió el Profesor Holmes.

“Eso, justo ahora. En el salón. Tal vez lo haya notado -puesto que usted es la única razón por la que estoy usando playeras de Dependiente- que mi tatuaje sigue vacío. Eso significa que usted para nada es mi Independiente, y si lo fuera, de todos modos seguiría sin tener tal influencia sobre mi horario.”

El Profesor Holmes hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. “Nuestro trabajo---”  
“¡ _Su_ trabajo!” corrigió John. “Trabajo al que usted me arrastró para hacerlo.”

Burlándose, el Profesor Holmes contestó. “¡Por favor! Viniste corriendo a la primera oferta de ir a una escena del crimen conmigo. Difícilmente llamaría a eso arrastrar.”

John presionó fuertemente sus labios. “Y la leí estipula que - como usted es mi profesor- ¡no le está permitido reclamarme hasta que se termine el semestre!”

“Las leyes pueden reescribirse. Siempre existen huecos. Tengo un hermano en el gobierno, y fácilmente podría- ” Abruptamente, el Profesor Holmes se quedó callado.

Durante largo rato, ninguno de ellos dijo nada. “Así que… entonces…” Empezó a decir John, rompiendo el silencio finalmente, “… ¿Usted _si_ quiere que algo pase?”

“No dije eso.”

“No, sólo lo dejó implícito muy ruidosamente,” respondió John.

El Profesor Holmes hizo otra mueca. “Ya hablamos antes de esto. ¿Porqué querría que fueras mi Dependiente?”

“¿A quién le importa el ‘porqué’ de la situación cuando ésta existe?”

“Sucede que a mi. Y a ti también, o no estarías tomando mi curso,” señaló el Profesor Holmes.

Riéndose, John sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando. “Bien. Tal vez porque no dependo de usted. Nos coordinamos y cooperamos entre los dos, pero fácilmente puedo vivir mi propia vida sin que usted tenga que sujetar mi mano en cada paso. Tal vez porque pienso por mi mismo -cuestiono las cosas- Lo cuestiono a _usted._ Lo desafío de una forma en que nadie lo ha hecho antes.”

El Profesor Holmes miró hacia la ventana mientras John hablaba. “¿Siquiera considerarías permitirte el ser reclamado por mi?”

John se congeló al escuchar eso. Toda su vida, sólo había querido ser Independiente, y ahora se enfrentaba a uno de los más largos y decisivos momentos de los que llegaría a tener. Cuidadosamente, contestó, “Puedo verme felizmente a su lado como un igual. Pero eso es lo que tendríamos que ser. Iguales. Como estamos ahora, yo siendo su estudiante, no creo que todavía podamos ser iguales. Ya ha demostrado que piensa que tiene ciertos derechos sobre mi, y me rebelaría contra usted si tratara de afirmarlos. En ese aspecto, no sé si somos compatibles. Para ser honestos, no sé si realmente soy compatible con algún Independiente.”

Un minuto pasó mientras los dos se quedaban en silencio. “Una vez que tuvieras mi escudo de armas y mis iniciales en tu espalda, pienso que no sería tan… demandante.”

Levantando una ceja, John contestó, “Eso no es suficientemente bueno. No debe de ser tan exigente si quiere tener la mínima oportunidad de reclamarme.”

“¿Entonces hay oportunidad?”

John no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. “Creo que sí, sí. Pero no es como si esta noche fuera a rellenar mi tatuaje. Su cresta familiar e iniciales tendrán que esperar hasta que ambos estemos mucho más seguros de lo que estamos ahora. Y una vez que haya terminado su curso.”

“Sólo no estamos de acuerdo en lo último,” afirmó el Profesor Holmes. “Sin embargo, considerarías que estamos…”

“Experimentando,” completó John. “Eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Sin promesas y sin nada que nos ate. Si cualquiera de los dos piensa que no va a funcionar, tenemos el derecho de salirnos por completo de la relación.”

El Profesor Holmes canturreó pensativamente. “¿Y cuánto tiempo planeas experimentar?”

“Hasta que ambos estemos bastante seguros de qué es lo que queremos ó no en nuestras vidas,” declaró John. “¿Trato?”

“No,” dijo el Profesor Holmes. John se opuso. “El final de semestre es la fecha límite. No toleraré esperar por una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo. Para entonces, querrás o no ser reclamado. Escoge sabiamente.”

John asintió distraídamente. El final de semestre estaba a sólo un par de meses si no contaba la variedad de vacaciones que se les asignaban. Pasando saliva arduamente, dio un par de pasos antes de decir, “Muy bien. Para el final de semestre, tendrá su respuesta. Aunque, hasta entonces, no quiero referencias o alusiones a esta situación, y tendrá que probarme que no se volverá un patán controlador en el momento en que tenga su marca en mi espalda.”

“Bien,” respondió el Profesor Holmes. “A cambio, fuera del salón, quiero que me llames ‘Sherlock’ ¿lo entiendes?”

Apenas sonriendo, John asintió. “Sí.”

El Profesor-- Sherlock asintió levemente. “Vas tarde a la clase,” dijo al fin.

John se rió. “¡ _Tú_ eres la razón de que llegue tarde a clase!”

“Casi es una buena excusa,” lo molestó Sherlock, mirándolo de vuelta. “Pero no funcionará. Si llego al salón de clases antes que tú, cerraré y no te dejaré entrar.”

Por un momento, John casi dijo, “no lo harías,” pero sabía muy bien que Sherlock lo haría aunque sólo fuera para dejar claro su punto. Rápidamente salió de la oficina y se encaminó al salón. Sus pasos se sentían más ligeros, como si estuviera al borde de deslizarse, y no podía dejar de sonreír. Sherlock lo quería. Quería reclamar a John para si mismo, y eso hacía que de hecho John se sintiera especial en lugar de degradado, lo que siempre había sido su percepción anterior de una relación Independiente-Dependiente.

Una vez de regreso en el salón, John se sentó en su lugar y abrió su cuaderno. Todo se había resuelto mejor de lo que esperaba, y si Sherlock podía probarle honestamente que harían buena pareja juntos, suponía que no tendría problema con ser reclamado. Si se le trataba como igual entonces no había nada de qué apenarse. Así es como debía de ser, después de todo.

Además, fue Sherlock quien loo ayudó a entender que ser un Dependiente no era malo. De hecho, había muchos aspectos positivos y cualidades personales de serlo que a la sociedad le gustaba mirar y esconder bajo la alfombra. Era al lado de Sherlock dónde John finalmente se descubría a si mismo y encontraba su propio lugar en el mundo. ¿Porqué habría de renunciar a eso si ahí estaba feliz? ¿Porqué dejaría que sus erróneas presunciones lo molestaran y arruinaran su vida?

Mirando desde lejos, los humanos eran animales destinados a andar en manada. Los estudios mostraban que el contacto físico podía levantar los ánimos de la persona. Gente que vivía sola la mayor parte de su vida generalmente morían antes de aquellos que no lo hacían. Aislarse iba contra su más básica naturaleza humana. Él merecía ser feliz. Se había ganado ese derecho, y vería si podría conseguirlo.

John respiró profundamente y miró hacia Sherlock mientras entraba al salón, pretendiendo que nada había pasado. Pasó la primera diapositiva, que consistía de la foto de una escena del crimen de un hombre ensangrentado al fondo de un callejón. Mientras hablaba, John escribió unas notas cuidadosamente cuando un pensamiento lo interrumpió de la nada, como si una pieza del rompecabezas por fin quedara en su lugar. Aquello que lo había estado molestando, por fin tenía sentido.

“Profesor,” interrumpió.

Sherlock lo miró de manera expectante. 

“Usted dijo que era un duo -un Independiente y un Dependiente- quienes estaban cometiendo los asesinatos. Uno de ellos atraía a las personas a un café en específico, pero no sabemos que hacían después de eso, ¿verdad?”

Un tipo de la parte de atrás, levantó la voz, “¿Qué jodidos estás diciendo, amigo? No dijo nada de que hubiera dos asesinos.”

“Cállate,” estalló Sherlock, sus ojos nunca se apartaban de John.

“Pensó que salían en una cita con alguien, pero eso no tiene sentido. Después de todo, usted mismo dijo que las fotos de esos sitios eran falsos, ¿Así que cómo podrían siquiera reconocerlos en las citas? ¿Pero que tal si son clientes regulares en el café -una linda pareja que viene todo el tiempo- y atraen a las víctimas para poder observarlas desde una pequeña distancia y decidir a quién matar? Entonces los trabajadores no pensarían nada extraño, porque van todo el tiempo, ¡no sólo cuando las visitas van!”

“¡La clase ha terminado!” Gritó Sherlock antes de tomar su abrigo y encaminarse a la puerta. “¡John, vámonos!”

“¡Ok!” John se levantó y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

“¡Ahora, John!” exclamó Sherlock, su voz cada vez más lejana.

Gruñendo, John tomó su cuaderno y mochila, guardando todo mientras corría fuera del salón.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock llegó al café con John detrás de él para encontrar que justo estaba cerrado ese día. Durante casi una hora se la pasó caminando alrededor del lugar, tratando de decidir que tendría que hacer. John se sentó por ahí a hacer su tarea mientras tanto. Finalmente, Sherlock se detuvo y lo miró. 

“John,” lo llamó.

“¿Qué sucede?” preguntó John, levantando la mirada.

“¿Alguna vez has trabajado en una cafetería?”

John asintió. “Sí. ¿Porqué?”

“¿Usualmente se guardan listas de los clientes regulares?” le preguntó.

“Ah, bueno, algunos lugares tienen un mural donde ponen fotos de sus clientes usuales,” aconsejó John.

Sherlock miró la ventana. “Entraremos,” manifestó.

“¿Qué?”

“Vamos.”

Con eso, Sherlock se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio. John suspiró pero sin duda lo siguió, acomodando su mochila al hombro mientras caminaba hacia la esquina. Sherlock ya se había logrado abrir una de las ventanas y se había metido antes de abrir la puerta lateral para John. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, se encaminaron al área principal.

“Nada,” gruñó Sherlock mientras miraba al rededor del cuarto.   
John miró hacia atrás. “Tal vez haya algo en la cocina,” dijo. “Un acordeón para los nuevos empleados.”

Sin una palabra, Sherlock se apresuró dentro de la cocina. “¡Ah, ha!” llamó, y John abrió la puerta para verlo sobre un pizarrón. “Veamos, veamos.”

Acercándose, John también miró las fotos. descartando inmediatamente aquellas con sólo una persona en ellas. Una de una madre y un hijo. Otra de un par de Dependientes, que obviamente eran mejores amigos.

“La encontré,” murmuró Sherlock antes de despegar una de las fotografías.

John miró por encima y lo encontró con una foto de dos mujeres. “¿Es enserio?” 

“Definitivamente,” declaró Sherlock antes de girarla. “Señoras Emma y Rachel Stevenson.”

“¿Estás seguro?” presionó John, sin poder creerlo. Estas dos mujeres eran jóvenes, atractivas y se veían muy amigables. Honestamente, parecían de las personas que estarían activamente en campañas para evitar la violencia. No podía imaginarlas asesinando brutalmente a estos Dependientes, o algo por el estilo.

Sherlock levantó una ceja. “¿Que si estoy seguro?”

“Disculpa. Es sólo que… no lo veo.” Contestó John.

“Lo harás,” dijo Sherlock antes de regresar la foto a donde pertenecía. “Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos.”

John asintió. “¿Ir a dónde?”

“Resolví el caso,” declaró Sherlock. “Ahora es tiempo de que la policía haga su trabajo.”

“¿Entonces, qué? ¿Sólo irás a la comisaría y les darás los nombres para que traten de descifrarlo ellos mismos?” insistió John.

Saliendo por la parte de atrás, Sherlock contestó, “Claro que no. Estaré ahí cuando las arresten y las interroguen. Y también cuando finalmente encuentren la evidencia que necesitan para apoyar lo que yo sé. Si sólo les diera los nombres, seguirían siendo unos ineptos.”

John trató de no reírse. “Gracias al cielo que eres tan misericordioso con ellos,” lo molestó.

“Sí. Están en deuda conmigo,” lo dijo como un hecho. “No saben lo suertudos que son.”

“¿Debería acompañarte?” preguntó John. “¿O debería irme a casa y verte mañana en clase?”

Sherlock abrió la puerta del taxi. “No seas estúpido,” remarcó.

John sonrió y se deslizó dentro. “Entonces, ¿Porqué ellas?” le preguntó, mirando hacia Sherlock. “¿Porqué piensas que son ellas?”

“No hay arrugas en los ojos,” contestó Sherlock.

“¿Cómo?” contestó John.

Sherlock lo miró y sonrió. “Mira mis ojos.” Jon levantó la mirada. “¿Notas alguna arruga?” Sacudiendo la cabeza, John esperó una explicación. “Así es como sabes que es una sonrisa falsa. La alegría real causa que la piel alrededor de los ojos se arrugue. En cada una de esas fotos, no había arrugas, porque ¿quién experimenta alegría real cuando le toman una foto? Todos excepto por esta foto. Y sólo una de las mujeres en el café. Ella estaba experimentando alegría real por estar en ese café.”

“Eso no significa que-” empezaba a decir John.

“Acababa de encontrar a su siguiente víctima,” dijo Sherlock.

Parpadeando, John le repuso, “¿Cómo sabes eso?”

“Porque resulta que la foto fue tomada un día antes del segundo asesinato,” respondió Sherlock. “La fecha en la parte superior derecha nos lo muestra.”

John replicó, “¡Aún así! Simplemente no puedes brincar a ese tipo de conclusiones.”

“ _Tú_ no puedes,” corrigió Sherlock. “Como sea, mi mente es diferente de la tuya, bastante diferente.”

John lo miró antes de girar hacia la ventana. Observando como pasaba la gente. Eventualmente, regresaron a Scotland Yard, pero él no se bajó del auto. “Creo que debería regresar a casa.”

“John, vamos,” dijo Sherlock antes de salir. “Me asegurare de que tengas un cuarto de interrogación para hacer tu tarea.”

Dudando, John lo miró. “No soy estúpido,” declaró, todavía irritado de su anterior conversación.

“No era lo que estaba insinuando,” contestó Sherlock. “Dentro de todo, no lo eres, pero no eres un genio. Ambos lo sabemos.” John presionó sus labios, causando que Sherlock suspirara. “John, quiero que seas mi Dependiente. Te aseguro que no querría a cualquier otro.”

John quedó satisfecho con eso, sabiendo que era tan bueno como una disculpa. “Bien,” murmuró antes de salir. “Pero quiero mi salón de interrogación. No puedo dejar que mis calificaciones bajen porque me la paso corriendo contigo.”

“Si quieres, puedo mandar correo a tus profesores y explicarles lo que está pasando,” contestó Sherlock mientras entraban al cuartel. “Estoy seguro que mis colegas tendrían que entender tus adelantos en el internado y el entrenamiento.”

Riéndose, John contestó, “¿Eso es lo que es?”

“Siempre lo ha sido,” contestó Sherlock, mientras abría la puerta para John. “Lo que resultó de ello fue totalmente sin intención.”

John sonrió. “Bueno, es bueno saber que no fui timado en todo esto.”

“Y si lo fuiste, no llegaré a admitirlo.” lo molestó Sherlock.

Esto causó que John vacilará antes de entrar al edificio. Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de Lestrade, Sherlock y Lestrade intercambiaron algunas palabras mientras John esperaba fuera. Lestrade le ofreció a John su oficina para poder trabajar mientras acompañaba a Sherlock en la investigación, por lo que John se lo agradeció. Esparciéndose en el escritorio de Lestrade, John se puso a trabajar mientras Sherlock y el Inspector se alejaban.

El tiempo pasó muy lento. De repente, John levantó la mirada a través del cristal donde todos estaban en medio de un ajetreo. Con el corazón alborotado, John admitió que ese pensamiento emergiera al frente de su mente. Esta podría ser su vida. No en el sentido de si llegara a escogerla, sino que podía verse viviendo esta vida. Visitas frecuentes para ver a Lestrade y hacer su tarea en Scotland Yard. Sherlock siempre a su lado mientras corrían alrededor de Londres. Atrapando criminales juntos y siempre viviendo el presente. Sin saber nunca lo que traería el siguiente minuto. 

John se sentó y se empapó de todo esto. Desde que conociera a Sherlock Holmes, su vida había mejorado fácilmente diez veces. Aún siendo Dependiente. John sabía que ya no estaba tan deprimido como antes. De hecho, se sentía más seguro de si mismo, aunque los demás supieran que era un Dependiente. Parecía que Sherlock hacia emerger lo mejor de él. Y aunque no podía decir que sacara a relucir lo mejor de Sherlock, definitivamente sentía que era lo que Sherlock necesitaba. Alguien que se le enfrentara. Alguien que lo empujara.

Pero todavía faltaba la exposición. Desde que John era joven, siempre había temido ser expuesto. Era un rito de pasaje, lo sabía, pero ser cojido frente a otras personas nunca le había atraído en absoluto. Dudaba que Sherlock preferiría una exposición pública, pero ¿quién estaría presente para la privada? Tendrían que ser al menos dos personas, y Sherlock no parecía confiar en su hermano lo suficiente. ¿Tal vez estaría Lestrade? John pensó que eso no sería tan malo -con un Dependiente presente. Un Dependiente entendería. Oh, Cielos, si la Sra. Hudson estuviera, John jamás lo superaría.

 

Aún así, era probable que Sherlock tomará en consideración la opinión de John. Demonios, probablemente le importaría tan poco que dejaría que John tomara todas las decisiones. Pero no tendría que preocuparse por eso por ahora. Todavía estaba jugueteando con la idea de que Sherlock lo reclamara.

“John,” lo llamó Sherlock al abrir la puerta. “Han separado a la Dependiente de la Independiente. Ven conmigo.”

John se levantó y lo siguió. “¿A dónde vamos?”

“A escuchar.” Sherlock lo guió a un cuarto adjunto a donde estaba una de las mujeres. “Ella es la Dependiente. Emma Stevenson.”

Mirándola, John podía ver lo ansiosa que estaba. Se había encogido en si misma y se alejaba de la mesa. Moviendo las manos, se rehusaba a establecer contacto visual con alguien del cuarto -ni siquiera su propio reflejo. “No sé de qué están hablando.”

“Eso es doloroso,” murmuró John. “Está mintiendo tan claramente, ¿De verdad piensa que le creerán?”

Sherlock se rió. “Claro que sí,” respondió. “Pero hasta que la hagan sentir segura, no se abrirá. Pero te garantizo que ella no quería participar en todo esto. Probablemente su Independiente la está amenazando.”

John hizo una mueca al escucharlo. “No puedo ni imaginarlo. Se supone que un Independiente es la persona en la que puedes depender sin importar que. Darse cuenta de que esa persona es la razón de tus miedos y agonías…”

“Yo jamás te haría eso,” lo interrumpió Sherlock.

“No pensé que lo harías, ” contestó John.

Sherlock asintió. “Sólo pensé que debía dejarlo claro.”

“Y aún si lo intentaras, sabes que no lo toleraría.”

Riendo, Sherlock asintió. “Es por eso que sólo puedes ser tú.”

“Todavía no he dicho que lo haré,” señaló John.

“Tampoco has dicho que no lo harás.”

John no respondió, en lugar de eso, optó por poner atención al interrogatorio. Su lenguaje corporal había cambiado, se estaba abriendo cada vez más. Obviamente, Donovan estaba logrando que se relajara. Eventualmente empezó a explicar porqué no podía decir nada. Si su Independiente se enteraba, sería severamente castigada. Donovan la tranquilizó, explicándole que si lo sabía, la mantendrían a salvo. Su Independiente iría a la cárcel por el resto de su vida, pero ella se ocultaría bajo las más recientes de las leyes aprobadas para los Dependientes.

“Ahora confesará,” susurró Sherlock.

Y justo así, Emma empezó a explicar todo. Después de haber sido reclamada durante un mes, empezó a ver algo diferente en su Independiente. Empezó a extender su poder sobre Emma, y empezó a resentir a los Dependientes que no se inclinaban en su estado natural.

“Relájate,” dijo Sherlock, tocando el hombro de John. John no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto. 

_Relájate._

Relajándose, John se inclinó sólo un poco hacia la caricia. “Es sólo que me enerva escuchar eso. ¡No somos tapetes!”

Sherlock no dijo nada en respuesta mientras Emma continuaba con su explicación. Al principio, pensó que su Independiente ayudaría a los Dependientes a encontrar a su pareja, casi como una casamentera. Pensó que se abrirían más ante Emma porque ambos eran Dependientes, pero muchos de los que no estaban reclamados, no tenían interés. Ahí es cuando se empezó a enojar. Empezó a desquitarse con Emma, quien empezó a temerla cada vez más. Entonces aquello se transformó en algo peligroso. Antes de que se diera cuenta, era ella o ellos, y no estaba a dispuesta a morir por unos extraños. Ella sólo atraía a los Dependientes a u lugar en el que Rachel podría matarlos. 

“Ya acabamos aquí,” dijo Sherlock antes de sacar a John de la habitación.

Tropezando tras de él, John miró a Sherlock, observando como su abrigo se agitaba detrás de él con cada paso asentado. Se detuvo un momento. Aún detrás de él, John se sentía como un igual. Sherlock no lo estaba guiando. Él confiaba en que guardaría su espalda. Y John sabía que podía confiar en que Sherlock guardaría la suya.


	11. Chapter 11

John entró a la comisaría New Scotland Yard y se dirigió a la oficina del DI Lestrade. Lestrade levantó la mirada sorprendido. “¡Oh, John! Pareces preocupado. ¿Qué ocurre?”

Cerrando la puerta, John contestó, “He estado trabajando con Sherlock de ida y vuelta durante todo el semestre, y yo.. yo creo que de verdad quiero ser su Dependiente.”

“Y estás preocupado por la exposición,” completó Lestrade.

John asintió. “Aterrorizado por ella, de hecho. Cada vez que pienso en eso, mi estómago se hace un nudo y se estremece, y apenas puedo comer algo.”

“Ansiedad,” corrigió Lestrade. “Y viniste a buscar consejo.”

“Sí,”

Poniéndose de pie, Lestrade se acomodó su abrigo. “Vamos entonces. Vayamos por un poco de té.”

John lo siguió silenciosamente fuera del edificio y en la cafetería más cercana que pudieron encontrar. Una vez que tuvieron dispuestas una tetera y dos tazas, encontraron una butaca en la esquina trasera. John bebía lentamente, esperando a que Lestrade empezara la conversación. Cuando terminó su primera taza, empezó a servir la otra. “Entonces, ¿ _Tienes_ algún consejo?” presionó finalmente.

“Sí,” contestó Lestrade. “Afortunadamente para ti, recuerdo cómo era Sherlock antes de que llegaras a su vida. Era más déspota. Menos tolerante. De hecho, menos tolerable.” Sonrió hacia John. “Pero entonces llegaste tú, y ha cambiado. No enteramente. Todavía dirá que no eres un completo idiota cuando quiere decir que hiciste un buen trabajo. Quiero decir, no puede hacerse decir un cumplido hacia alguien más. Pero diría que es mejor, y definitivamente sé que es por ti.”

Sonrojándose por el halago, John asintió y sonrió. “Gracias…”

“También sucede que he visto lo mucho que has cambiado desde que conociste a Sherlock. Cuando recién nos conocimos, no sonreías tan brillantemente. Eras de los que no encajaban. Y te sorprendiste por el hecho de que yo también era un Dependiente porque lo interpretabas como si fuera algo malo.”

“Sí, una disculpa por eso.”

Lestrade hizo un gesto sin importancia. “No necesitas preocuparte por ello. No sabías nada más. Eso es todo. Estabas tan seguro de que ser un Dependiente era algo malo. Creo que Sherlock te ayudó a ver la luz en ese aspecto. Servimos como un balance para los independientes. No somos inferiores a ellos en ningún aspecto.”

John asintió. “Ahora lo entiendo.”

“Gracias a Sherlock,” señaló Lestrade.

John se negó a hacer un comentario. “¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo eso con lo de la exposición?”

“Bueno, me temo que probablemente todavía tienes algunos malentendidos sobre lo que es la exposición. Verás, no se supone que es para humillar públicamente al Dependiente. No es acerca de ser dominante. De lo que se trata es de mostrar que tienes esa intimidad con tu Independiente. Y es para que el Independiente se pruebe a sí mismo. Que te conoce íntimamente. Verás, esta tradición empezó cuando los matrimonios arreglados todavía sucedían. En primera, forzaba la consumación del matrimonio para parejas que estaban juntas por propósitos financieros. Por otra parte, un Independiente tenía que llegar a conocer a su pareja. Servía como protección, ” explicó Lestrade.

Después de dejar que todo eso cayera, John se acomodó un poco de manera incómoda. “¿Te importaría contarme acerca de tu exposición? Quiero, quiero decir, no quiero los detalles explícitos ni nada de eso. Es sólo, ya sabes… sólo lo he visto en películas y en televisión.”

Lestrade sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo de su té. “Tuvimos una exposición pequeña, privada -Mycroft y yo- después de que me tatuaron. Sherlock dijo que no podía asistir porque tenía ‘asuntos,’ pero Mycroft lo forzó a que viniera a ser uno de nuestros testigos. Mi hermana fue la otra. Yo estaba justo como tú -nervioso y asustado- pero Mycroft no me forzó nunca a mirarlos, y creo que eso ayudó inmensamente. Eso, y Mycroft sabía bien qué hacer para relajarme y que lo disfrutara. Honestamente, John, me olvidé por completo de que siquiera había más personas. Sólo parecía como un apropiado momento de intimidad entre nosotros. ¿Y sabes qué más?” 

“¿Qué?”

Despeinando el cabello de John, Lestrade continuó. “Nunca hubo ninguna incomodidad entre mi hermana y yo. Ella entendió, y firmó los papeles que culminaban nuestro -bueno, matrimonio. En realidad no hay una mejor palabra para ello ya, ¿no es cierto? Al final sólo es un matrimonio tal cual.”

“Y- ¿Mycroft no cambió una vez que se unieron?” insistió John.

Los ojos de Lestrade se abrieron. “Oh,” murmuró. “¿Eso es lo que te asusta, John? ¿Piensas que Sherlock cambiará una vez que te tenga como su Dependiente?”

“¡No está fuera del reino de las posibilidades!” señaló John defensivamente. “He escuchado cantidad de historias de Independientes que de repente se vuelven posesivos y hasta crueles con sus Dependientes una vez que han sido reclamados.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo Lestrade. “Voy a quitar esa preocupación de la mesa. Si Sherlock empezara a cambiar y a volverse abusivo, quiero que vengas a mi inmediatamente. Vienes conmigo y me haré cargo de todo. ¿Me entiendes?”

John murmuró, “Sí, lo entiendo.”

“¿Entones qué haces si piensas que Sherlock no te trata correctamente?” insistió Lestrade.

John contestó, “Iré contigo.”

“Ese es mi chico.” Con eso, Lestrade removió una vez más el cabello de John. “John, sé que esto es abrumador. Sé que será la mayor decisión que jamás has hecho en tu vida. Pero también sé que es la mejor decisión que podrías tomar. Para ti y para Sherlock. Quiero decir, ¿confías en él, cierto?”

“Con mi vida.”

“Ahí lo tienes. ¿Porqué querrías a alguien más para ser tu Independiente?”

Sintiéndose más animado, John contestó. “No querría.”

John se tomó un momento para pensar en eso. No querría a nadie que no fuera Sherlock. Después de todo, siempre había estado seguro de que no llegaría a estar con nadie. Nunca sería reclamado. Sólo pasaría su vida pretendiendo ser un Independiente durante todo el tiempo posible. Pero entonces Sherlock apareció de la nada, y se las había arreglado para convertirse en el centro de la vida de John. Aun peor, a John no le molestaba eso. Un montón de noches, terminaría durmiendo en el cuarto extra del 221B de la calle Baker. La Sra. Hudson siempre se hacia cargo de ellos y saltaba para contarles sobre lo más nuevo de los habitantes de la Sra. Turner o escuchar qué nuevo crimen estaba en turno. De hecho, se había llenado tanto con ese nuevo estilo de vida sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había entrado en él.

“No, no lo harías,” señaló Lestrade, con su voz cortando los pensamientos de John.

“¡Gracias, Lestrade!” exclamó John antes de ponerse de pie de un salto. “Iré a decirle ahora mismo.”

Mientras John salía corriendo del café, Lestrade le contestó, “¡Me da gusto haber podido ayudar!”

***

Corriendo hacia la estación de Metro más cercana, John esperó impacientemente mientras se encaminaba hacia la Calle Baker. Después de lo que le parecieron horas después, finalmente llegó a la fachada. John se entretuvo con su llave antes de lograr abrir la puerta hacia la calle. Inmediatamente, corrió escaleras arriba hacia el piso de Sherlock. Entró a estallidos sólo para encontrar que no había nadie.

“Por supuesto,” gruñó John antes de recostarse en el sofá. Se había adelantado y había olvidado de investigar si Sherlock estaría en casa. No importaba. Simplemente esperaría a que Sherlock regresara. Después de todo, no tenían ningún caso pendiente. Cerrando los ojos murmuró suavemente y se hundió en el sofá.

Poco tiempo después, una voz lo llamó, “John, despierta.”

Adormecido, John se estiró y bostezó. “¿Hmm?”

“Ya hemos hablado acerca de que te duermas en el sofá,” le recordó Sherlock.

“No era mi intención dormirme. ¡Estaba esperando a que regresaras!” señaló John.

Inclinando la cabeza, Sherlock respondió, “¿Así que finalmente te has decidido?”

“Sí,” contestó John.

Los labios de Sherlock formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Ya sabía la respuesta. Pasando sus dedos por el cabello de John, se inclinó y presionó sus labios cuidadosamente en los de John. John resonó durante un momento, besándolo en respuesta. Se sentía bien, especialmente porque Sherlock estaba recién afeitado las 24 horas del día -John juraba que tenía que afeitarse cinco veces diarias- y se perdió en el beso por un momento.

“Al menos pudiste haber dejado que te lo dijera,” murmuró contra los labios de Sherlock, realmente sin estar molesto.

Sherlock murmuró. “Entonces dilo si quieres.”

“Te concederé el honor de ser tu Dependiente,” aclaró John con una sonrisa.

Sonriendo también, Sherlock estaba entretenido. Se inclinó y mordisqueó el labio inferior de John antes de besarlo profundamente. “Es bueno ver que no has perdido aquel espíritu,” comentó antes de acercarse más a John. 

“Entonces, ¿Qué haremos para nuestra exposición?”

Sherlock se alejó. “Has descubierto exitosamente una manera de desviar toda señal de afecto que pudiera mostrarte con esa linea de preguntas.”

“¿No estás de acuerdo con ello, con las exposiciones?”

“Creo que está fuera de época y es un fetiche de la mayoría del público. Su sentido y significado original se ha desvanecido,” contestó Sherlock. “¿Y probar que consumaste la unión? Ya no estamos en la época medieval.”

John inclinó la cabeza. “¿Entonces no tendremos una?”

“Desafortunadamente, Mycroft tiene rencores guardados, y no dejará que el papeleo avance sin una exposición adecuada. En la que exige estar presente.”

“Entonces tendremos una,” respondió John antes de asentir ausentemente.

Sherlock respondió, “La tendremos. Privada y pequeña. Con el mínimo de dos personas.¿Quién te gustaría que fuera tu persona?”

“Lestrade,” contestó John sin vacilar.

Sherlock asintió cortadamente. “Mycroft exigirá estar ahí, así que probablemente sea mejor que sean ellos como pareja. Firmará los papeles y los ingresará en el sistema.”

John empezó a sentirse nervioso de nuevo. Sabía que esto pasaría sin importar qué. Comprometerse a esto había sido el primer paso, y no era el tipo de hombre para retractarse. Su respiración e volvió más pesada, pero nada más cambió en su disposición.

“Quiero rellenar el tatuaje antes de ser reclamado,” declaró John.

“Muy bien. ¿Alguna otra cosa que necesite saber?”

Negando con la cabeza, John apartó su mirada. “Nop, nada.”

“Relájate, John.” _Relájate._ “Yo cuidaré de ti.”

John podía escuchar la sinceridad en las palabras de Sherlock. Después de todo, sabía que podía confiar en Sherlock con cualquier cosa. Y era como había dicho Lestrade -esto sería más estresante para Sherlock que para John. Sólo tenía que tener eso en mente.

“¿Cómo se ve la cresta de los Holmes?” preguntó John.

Sherlock levantó una ceja. “¿Ya ni siquiera observas cuando tiene que ver con los de Scotland Yard?”

“No puedo recordar cada detalle de la espalda de Lestrade, gracias al cielo. Aunque tus colores parecen ser algo como blanco y azul marino,” señaló John.

“Que observador. Ahora ve por la laptop para que hagas un poco de genuina investigación.”

Sonriendo, John hizo lo que le mandaban y prendió el equipo. Se quedó mirando al casco en el centro y movió la cabeza. “Se cancela el trato. ¡No me pondré algo tan horrible en la espalda!”

Sherlock murmuró en respuesta. “¿Lo opuesto a la cresta de tu familia, que es una hermosura?” insistió.

Rápidamente, John buscó su propio escudo e hizo una mueca. “¿Porqué tantas aves?” preguntó.

“Los Watson siempre han tenido una comunicación especial con nuestros plumíferos amigos,” respondió Sherlock sarcásticamente, antes de sonreír un poco.

John sonrió. “Oh, ¿es por eso que puedo comunicarme con los cuervos de la Torre de Londres?” bromeó. “Siempre me pregunté porqué se me quedaba viendo la gente de manera tan extraña.”

Tomando un trago de té, Sherlock comentó, “Si, bueno, ahora lo sabes.” De repente puso una mano en el hombro de John. “Todo saldrá bien. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?”

John asintió. “Sí,” murmuró. “Lo sé. Lo creas o no, confío en ti.”

“Bien,” dijo Sherlock antes de alejarse. “Y has que todos tus trastos estén instalados aquí lo más pronto posible. Esos dormitorios no son lo suficientemente buenos para los mendigos.”

Sonriendo, John regresó a su laptop. “¡Al menos deberíamos hacerlo oficial en Facebook!”

“No tengo Facebook. Es inútil.”

“Por supuesto,” murmuró John antes de cambiar su estatus a “Comprometido.” Dentro de muy poco leería, “Reclamado.”


	12. Chapter 12

Hoy era el día. John estaba completamente asustado, pero se había comprometido con esto -con Sherlock. Era extraño pensar acerca de ello. Acerca de lo mucho que Sherlock había transformado su vida. Su forma de verse a sí mismo. Al final, necesitaba a Sherlock. Y honestamente, Sherlock también lo necesitaba a él. Aun así, John se alegraba de haber obtenido primero su tatuaje. Claro, era doloroso, pero aliviaba un poco de la presión de su situación actual. 

Corpóreamente, ya había sido reclamado. Era sólo que no tenían el papeleo propiamente firmado. Todo estaba completado excepto por las firmas de los testigos de la exposición.

“Relájate,” murmuró Sherlock en la oreja de John, causando que se encogiera. “De cualquier forma van a estar más interesados en mi desempeño que en el tuyo.”

John se sonrojó mientras escuchaba eso. “¿Qué tal que Lestrade no-?” empezó a preguntar.

“Yo estuve en la exposición de Lestrade. No pienso menos acerca de él,” lo interrumpió Sherlock. “Ahora, respira profundo. Nos están esperando.”

John exhaló antes de respirar lo más profundamente que pudo. Abriendo la puerta, Sherlock entró primero, cubriendo a John sólo durante un poco más antes de que él también entrara. John soltó aire mientras caminaba dentro de la sala de estar. Mycroft estaba sentado en la silla de Sherlock y Lestrade en la de John. Ambos callados y observando.

Dejando los papeles en la mesa, Sherlock giró para mirar de frente a John. Sus ojos lo expresaban todo. _Relájate._ John asintió para mostrar que entendía. Lentamente, Sherlock dio un paso al frente y tomó la mejilla de John en sus manos. Lo besó suavemente, dejando que sus labios se quedaran por un momento más de lo necesario. 

“Hermano mío, no seremos capaces de ver nada si que quedas parado frente a él de ese modo,” comentó Mycroft.

John despertó de su ensueño - golpeando de vuelta al presente y entendiendo que Mycroft y Lestrade estaban ahí, mirándolos.

“Cállate,” contestó Sherlock con rabia, antes de regresar su atención hacia John. 

Una vez más, sus labios se encontraron. Aunque esta vez, de manera hambrienta. Sherlock mordisqueó el labio inferior de John antes de introducir su lengua en la boca de John. Gimiendo, John lo besaba también desesperadamente, tomando el abrigo de Sherlock en el proceso. Nunca se habían besado de esa manera antes, pero John lo estaba disfrutando a fondo. Tarareó felizmente antes de romper el beso en busca de aliento. En ese momento, Sherlock removió el suéter de John, revelando su torso. Sus ojos se centraron en la cicatriz de su hombro izquierdo, la única marca que le quedaba de la cirugía que tuvo cuando era joven. Inmediatamente, los ojos de Sherlock catalogaron toda la información -memorizando quién sabe qué- antes de besar el cuello de John. John gruñó, mostrando su cuello aun más y no registró que Sherlock lo había movido de estar oculto a estar frente a Lestrade y Mycroft.

Cuidadosamente, Sherlock pescó el pene de John antes de acariciarlo lentamente. Se detuvo en la punta y comenzó a dejar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de John. John jadeó antes de gemir e inclinarse hacia sus caricias. Sonriendo de manera engreída, Sherlock bajó de un jalón los pantalones y boxers de John antes de tomar el lubricante que estaba localizada muy cerca a propósito. Se derramó un poco en los dedos antes de introducir uno dentro de John. Jadeando, John enarcó la espalda. Sherlock tomó esta oportunidad y se inclinó antes de mordisquear uno de los pezones de John. Con eso, John gimió y enredó sus dedos en los rizos de Sherlock. Sherlock sonrió contra el pecho de John antes de introducir otro dedo y empezar la búsqueda de su próstata.

“Oh, ¡oh!” exclamó John, sorprendido por el repentino placer.

“Tomó tiempo encontrar eso,” lo molestó Sherlock antes de succionar en su labio inferior y acercarlo en otro beso apasionado.

Besándolo en respuesta, John sonrió. “Es sólo que no sabes lo que estás haciendo,” fue su respuesta.

Sherlock metió un tercer dedo antes de restregarlo contra la próstata de John, causando que gritara de placer. “¿Qué decías? No pude escuchar más que tus gemidos.”

John quería contestar, pero otro asalto a su próstata lo enmudeció. Estaba a total merced de Sherlock mientras lo preparaba. Lentamente, Sherlock removió sus dedos antes de levantar su miembro.

“¿No-no te desvistes?” preguntó John.

Levantando la mirada, Sherlock pausó un momento. Sus ojos examinaron a John mientras reposaba y asintió antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa. Obviamente, había sido capaz de descubrir que John no quería ser el único vulnerable en la habitación. Una vez desnudo, tomó su tiempo para prepararse antes de introducirse en el cuerpo de John. Los ojos de John se abrieron mientras sentía como Sherlock lo ajustaba. Nunca antes había experimentado algo como eso y soltó un gruñido. Honestamente no sabía si era placentero ó doloroso hasta que Sherlock rozó su próstata. 

“¡Placentero!” exclamó John, pensando en voz alta.

Sherlock le dedicó otra sonrisa arrogante. “Sí. Se supone que así sea.”

John se puso rojo y quería esconder su cara. Inmediatamente Sherlock atrapó sus manos y las detuvo mientras empezaba a embestir en John. John se movía y deshacía, casi como si quisiera escurrirse fuera de Sherlock. Sherlock no le dio espacio ni una vez, cada empujón era tan preciso como el anterior. Después de poco, John se vino en su abdomen con un chillido que sonó al nombre de Sherlock. Sherlock jadeó un par más de embestidas después y se corrió dentro de John.

Tratando de respirar, John tambaleó mientras sentía que Sherlock salía de su cuerpo. Paso saliva arduamente y trató de recuperar el aliento mientras Sherlock sacaba algo.

“Sus firmas aquí.” Declaró Sherlock.

Mycroft contestó, “Sé como son estas cosas, hermano menor.”

De repente, John recordó que Mycroft y Lestrade habían estado ahí todo el tiempo. Se levantó de un salto y soltó un grito de dolor ante el movimiento tan repentino.

“Relájate,” ordenó Sherlock antes de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de John. Inmediatamente, John se relajó sobre el escritorio.

Tanto Mycroft como Lestrade firmaron los papeles antes de salir de la habitación. Sus ojos los siguieron y no pudo más que sentirse aliviado de que se fueran. “Bueno, al menos ya terminamos con eso,” notó antes de mirar a Sherlock. Le tomó un momento antes de procesar que estaba mirando en los ojos de su Independiente, y dejó que la sonrisa se esparciera lentamente a través de su cara.

Sherlock le sonrió con la misma intensidad. “Sí. Ahora jamás tendremos que tener sexo otra vez. Gracias al cielo,” bromeó.

“¡Espera, espera! ¡No em refería a eso!” corrigió John rápidamente.

Inclinándose, Sherlock besó los labios de John y sonrió. “Sé que no lo es. Ahora levántate. Tienes clase en dos horas.”

“¿No puedes escribir un justificante para mi?” se quejó John, antes de levantarse.

“No te he reclamado ni por cinco minutos, ¡y ya estás tratando de usar mi poder para tu propio beneficio!” notó Sherlock con una sonrisa, “Ese es mi Dependiente.”

Riéndose, John se encaminó y se bañó antes de vestirse. Hoy, no le importaba mucho usar sus camisas de estilo Dependiente. De hecho, estaba un poco ansioso por ver cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros ante el tatuaje, al habérselo hecho durante el fin de semana. Con una despedida final hacia Sherlock, John se fue trotando a la escuela. Se colocó sus audífonos pero no prendió la música. Después de todo, era más fácil que las personas hablaran si pensaban que no podía escucharlos. La primera cosa que notó era que nadie se le acercaba. En el metro, usualmente se le acercaba una persona interesada, pero hoy no hubo nadie que lo hiciera. Lo mismo pasó cuando caminó hacia la facultad. Nadie lo miro siquiera una segunda vez después de ver el tatuaje en su espalda.

Esperó afuera de su salón, y finalmente escuchó el primer comentario. “¡Oh, cielos! ¡Está reclamado!” notó una chica. 

“¡No es posible! ¿Acaso no es ése el escudo de los Holmes?” insistió otra chica.

“¡Se parece mucho!” comentó un tipo, y John se resistió a sonreír. “¿No creen que sea _El Profesor Holmes_ o sí?”

“¿Quién más podría ser?” preguntó la primera chica.

Quitándose los audífonos, John miró al trío y sonrió. “Sí, estoy reclamado. Sí, es el Profesor Holmes. Sí, esperamos hasta que tuviera mi calificación. Oh, y sí, pude escuchar todo lo que decían. La gente de hoy… ”

Con eso, John giró y se encaminó al auditorio de clase. Estaba completamente satisfecho de si mismo y su nueva vida. Ser reclamado como un Dependiente no era nada como había imaginado que sería, y deseaba haberse dado cuenta de ello antes. Les habría facilitado las cosas tanto a Sherlock como a él, eso era seguro.

Mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, escuchó más murmullos, pero ni un sólo Independiente se le acercó. Era mejor así. Después de todo, su corazón le pertenecía a Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
